Life of a Glaceon rewrite
by Fire Glaceon
Summary: A Glaceon who ran away from his home after his father's death and missing for six years until he meets a leafeon
1. chapter 1

Alvaron

As I got out of bed I had a look at my phone which is on charged it read 6:30am i guess it is no point going back to sleep as i should go wake hera but no she is starting school today as well as myself i live with my sister after my step-father tried to make me to marry an older girl while i got time let me tell you about myself my name is alvaron i am shiny eevee with brown eyes induce of your blue colour i am fifteen years old today it has been six years since my real dad had died tomorrow is my sixteenth i had to spend my tenth birthday at my father funnel it brings a tear to my eye every time i think about it i have a crush on a girl called Gaia she is a leafeon i had only one friend if you even call him that.

I am the captain of the soccer team at the school i go to it is called Zekrom high it is full of electric and Dragon they also tech all of the other types such as ice, fire, dark etc. i am also an prince as well where i am from my mother name is Athena my step father name is Ares man i hate that name well that is me i know it is sad how he tried to marry me to other girls

"alvaron what are you doing in there" said hera "northing hera just getting ready for first day of school this year" i said as i put a dark blue shirt and black shorts as i came out of my room hera was making lunch for herself "hey avlaron you want me to make you some lunch" she asked "yeah thanks" i replied "so alvaron are you going to tell this leafeon that you like her?" she asked "w-what w-were did that come f-from" I studed "oh i don't know maybe because you watch her most of last year holidays" she said "ah fine you got me i do like her are you happy now" i said "yes i am- hera why don't you go get your uniform on hey" i said she look down to see that she is still in her sleep ware

gaia

I was walking to school with my sister who is in her last year i was thinking what i am going to do this year everyone that i know all see me as a nerd i really hate it but i am use to it but there is this one eevee who i can't get my mine off he is so nice to every one even to me who is this guy i really what to have a talk to him i have a small crush on him i heard that he very poluper but choose to be on his own i wonder why

"hey gaia you like that boy don't you" said moonlight "what like who" i replied trying to get out of the talk that i am going to have with her "you know who i mean i could tell him that you what to talk to him hey what do you say" she asked "moonlight you are just wired you know" i said "than why are you blushing up hum you know who i am talking about don't you" she replied "just drop it ok" i said we got the school gate as two eevee were i felt my face hate up a little as i look towards the male.

"he he you have a crush on him don't you" asked moonlight "i have a little crush i can't help it he is so cute and popular" i said "hey alvaron come over here" yelled moonlight "what don't call him over here" i said "hey moonlight you called" asked alvaron "yeah i did my sister wants to talk to you" said moonlight "she does" he said i made a run for the hills so to say.

how can i talk to him when every time i think of him i brush madly i could befriend him first and work from there no i can't do that can i.

Alvaron

As i reached moonlight after her sister ran away "what was that about" i asked "well i don't know" said moonlight should i tell that i like her i don't know "yo alvaron over here" yelled Blizzard "sorry moonlight i got to go" i replied "ok alvaron have fun" said moonlight "yeah you to" i said moonlight walked off to find her sister.

"Alvaron remember that we have some soccer training after school today ok" said Blizzard "really come on we do so much training it is just crazy sometimes" i replied "hey don't barn me barn the choch he is just trying to us ready for tomorrow's game" said Blizzard "i know i know it is just he has been pushing us hard ever since we lost that game a month ago we only lost by a point" i said "a point is still really big for a school like ours when you didn't even come to the training sessions" said Blizzard "i did come it was that my sister didn't what to be left alone even when i brought her to training" i replied

"hehe anyway we should be moving to class soon" said Blizzard "yeah i know" i replied "what do you have frist" asked Blizzard "i go p.e first" i replied signing "what is so bad about it" replied Blizzard "nothing bad about i it is just ha every electric type in my p.e class tries to get me to evolve into a jolteon" i replied signing "don't worry about it but it will pass over quick question have you made your mine up what type you are going to be" asked Blizzard "yes and no i want to be a jolteon but i want to be a glaceon as well it is hard but the choice is mine and mine only" i replied "yeah true that hope you pick the right one for you" he said "yeah i am going towards being a ice type" i replied "cool anyway go to your school you don't what to be late do you" he asked

i made my way to my form class so our names can be marked off i was sitting in the middle row there was an empty sit next to me i should make some new friend as students came in one by one filling the empty sits around the class room the sit next to me was still empty i heard a knock at the door our form teacher open the door to revel a leafeon my face went red right away.

gaia

as i walked into my form room i saw that all of the sits were taking but one next to a eevee really why on the first day of school i walked to the sit hoping he wouldn't see me i saw him looking down on his desk guess he is doing some thinking or asleep so i give him a little push to wake him up when he looked up i saw how red his face is i thought how can i break the ice with him "uh hi" i said nevelessily "hiii" he replied just like me "m-my name is g-gaia w-what is y-yours" i asked "my name is alvaron" he said with change in his voice at all he is different.

"So how are you" i asked "I'm good you" he said "I'm ok but i wish that holidays were still going" i said "everyone does oh well we can't change it" he replied

we spent rest of the form talking "hey alvaron what do you have first" i asked "i got p.e gives me a chance to run around like a kid hehe" he said i lunghed a little from what he said "what do you have first" he asked "i got p.e to" i replied than the bell goes for our next class our form teacher relaes us to our next class as alvaron and i walked to the filed were our p.e lesson was being use today as we got there the choce

"ok everyone get change into your sport gear i will give you ten minutes" he said as the class made their way to the changing rooms i got into the changing room i pulled off my shirt and shorts i sigh i am small for my age how would he like me then i heard lunghing right way i were that the other girls were paying a park on me so i played alone with them "ah where are my clothes" i said faking that i was screaed i heard more lunghing from them

i slimed a little there is no way this is working "hey did you know that alvaron likes a girl in our class today" one said "it has to be me after all i am the cutest girl here" other said "what no he likes me not you" another said as they are agarging i walked out of the changing stall got my sport uniform "what no you didn't see how hard alvaron was brushing when he saw me" another girl "him brushing over you ha as if it was for me and you know it" the lead girl said i got back into the stall before they saw me "hey did you see how hard what is that girl name again" she said

"Gaia?" said another "yeah think that is her did you see how hard she was brushing and they were is her clothes" she said i walked out with the cloths on "gaia you nunrty girl you know not to take them back" she said "but there mine so i can take them back" i said "you selly girl you know not to take from us until we are done with you" said the lead girl than slaped me cossr my face and conuted to hit me i was crying from them

Alvaron

"what is taking those four girls so long" said a class mate "who knows they are girls after all you know how they like to talk about things" said Blizzard as blizzard finshed his sentance i saw three girls walking to the filed they all look at me they give me a smile right away i know something was wong i walked to the girls chagning room.

i got to the girls changing room i stood in the door i toke a deep beanth in "Gaia you here" i asked I got no reponse all i heard was crying so i walked in not caring i trun into the main area i saw gaia in an conner crying to herself i walked over to her and put a paw on her shouder she looked up and saw me she put her head into my shoulder i am a little smaller than she cryed i kept on running my paw down her back when she looked back up i fanlly got to see her goloen eyes "a-avaron your so nice for c-caring

but you that your n-not alloed to be in here" said gaia "gaia your my frined right and with that i don't care about the rules when a frined is hurt than i feel hurt myself" i replied putting my arm around her "a-alva-ron wh-en yo-u say th-at when a fri -ned is hurt so a-re you" she said into my fur "gaia let's just say that were i come from lot of my frineds got hurt" i said putting my secet to myself "were are you f-rom" she asked

"gaia i'm sorry but i can't say" i replied "why" she asked should i tell her and she be tused maybe i don't know "gaia as long you don't tell anyone only myself my mother and father know" i said "know what" she asked no longer sad but tearis still coming from her eyes i broght my paw up to her eyes to wipe away the tries from them i toke a deep beath In "gaia the truth is that i am a prince not your fake kind i am a real bron prince" i said feeling like a a big weight was let go "your a prince" she said out loud

"not so loud plase i don't wnat everyone to know" i replied "sorry how about we go and rejoin our lesson" she said "gaia you don't how long we have been here right" i asked "uh about ten minutes" she replied a simle come to my face as well as a brush damn i really need to stop brushing from her "gaia we have been here almost he whole lesson" i said "really" she asked than the bell for lunch gos "better yet the whole lesson" i replied

she walked into a stall than a buch of girls walked in when they saw me sitting inpain view they let out a sceace than gaia walked out in her nomal unfiom the same girls who give me a simle saw gaia happy they whent over to her i saw this so i got up and stood in there way they give me a dirty look but i didn't care right away i knew that these three hurt gaia.

gaia

the girls you hurt me was standing on the other side of alvaron he does not look seaced one bit after he had told me that he is a prince now i see how he can be so proud i am falling in love with him does he like me the same way well he is standing between three other girls does he know that they out number him by 3:1 he looked at me i saw his face light up when he looked at me and something about it made me think has he face higher odds against him i saw only looking at this three girls and no other all most of the girls are in their underwear

they don't like alvaron being in here "alvaron honey move right now this does not invole you" said lead girl "what makes you think that i am yours i have face bigger facts against me" he replied with no fear in his voice "is it not novsioly your mine and you love me" she replied "ha as if i don't like anyone" he said that crushed my dearms i really hope he doesn't mean that

"stop lying you like me get over yourself" she said "look you are really getting on my nerve right now so stop while your head" he replied "cute" said another girl i saw alvaron go for his pockt "i really didn't what to do this" he pulled out an ice rock from it i knew right away what he was going into he is going to change into a glaceon the fesh snow Pokémon an bright light filled the room "gaia run while you have the change i will find you later" i head him say I fell the room faster than leave i ran into the school lunch hall were all of the other students were having their lunch.

why did i leave him with those three assholes they are all dragons types and he is now an ice type wait ice is really stong agiasnt dragon does he know any ice moves he can use i don't "hey gaia" said a vioce which i know i truned to see alvaron standing there in his new form

alvaron

"hey alvaron how did you get away from them with not getting hurt" said gaia "well gaia that is easy an ice type has higher spped to use when i was younng my dad use to train me get me faster than my opprnt which i am geartful he did" i replied "may i ask why is your fur dead white and dark blue" she asked i slimed "well you saw me with brown fur right" i said

"yeah what about it" she replied "that was hair dye i dyed my fur to brown to hid my true colour my real colour is sliver and white i am a shiny" i replied "you're a shiny no you'r playing with me" she said "gaia i wish i was but i not now i have evovle i don't have to hid myself" i said "i don't understand what you mean" she asked "gaia do you what to something to eat after

school today" i asked i felt after asking her "you want to go on a date" she asked "if you what to call it that" i replied " well ah i don't know" she replied "tell me after school ok" i said the bell for next lessons go "see you after school or at lunch or class that we both have" i said "yeah see ya" she said

"can all sutndets who on the sccoer team or trying out make your way to the sports filed now" said over the p.a and as the captain of the tream they should know that i have evoled into a glaceon i made my way to the filed i saw only two people form the traem and the rest are people trying out "alvaron you here" asked the choch "yeah i am here'" I said the team look over to me thinking they would see an eevee but they saw a sinhy glaceon "ah looks like you have evloved alvaron let see how you move" he said "ok what will you have me do?" i asked

"i want you to beat your pb one end of the filed to the other" he said "coarch can you do a level test to see what level we are at" i asked "hmm that is a good ideal alvaron ok change of plan we are going to do a level test for those who are on the team and those who are trying out you can do the test as well" he said "thanks captain" said the players "i just want to know were your at your best and worse" i said

as the students did the following test it took about hour for the tream to done with the test "ok students here are the following levels alvaron your level is level 62 blizzard your level 7 - wait sir is that right i can't be that low" said blizzard interrupting him "well that is what your test says wait an sec sorry blizzard your level is ... level 45 as for the rest of the tream you about level 40 - 42" said the choch "how are you scuch a high level alvaron" asked a tream maeber "well Zeus from a young age i have been training" i replied

"traning for what" asked Zeus "well that is personal" i replied "ok i understand that what ever the reson is" said jolt "sorry i can't tell you maybe a in the futer" i replied saddly "ok guys alvaron bilzzard you two will be halping me show the new blood the ropes" said the coch "ah hello is this where the sccoer try outs are" said a young vioce i turned around to see a young a purrloin "hello there yes this is were the try outs are and what is your name" said/asked the choch

"my name is kate" she said "nice to meet you i take it your here for the try outs?" said the choch "yeah is there a girl team or is it all one one team?" she asked "i will let alvaron tell you" he said "well as you see the school only has one team just beause must girls here don't like to play with us not being mean they care about is make up and trying to date the pouler kids" i said "hmm i see well can i still try out" she said "of couse you can it is a try outs so i see why not" i replied

gaia

it is almost end of the day i had thinked all afternoon what alvaron asked me i now know that he is a prince what does he do for fun i was so in thought i didn't hear the bell go to go home until someone tap my shoulder which broght we not of thought "come on gaia it is time go home and your boyfirned is waiting for you" said moonlight "moonlight he is not my boyfrined we are just frineds" i replied

"just frieands she says" says moonlight "moonlight" i said "hehe yes you called" she replied "just quit it" i replied i walked off leaving moonilght to her self i was walking to the front of the school i saw alvaron runing to the front like he need to be somewere i followed him some disteanted away from town i hid in a bursh waiting what is he doing out here and why than i saw him sit down clam and waited for someone or something than i see three birght lights and they formed into other pokemon "no they can't be" i say

"sir alvaron we have some news for you" said one of the three "what is it azelf if it is me going back home i am not going not right now at lest" alvaron replied "well is this about that girl" said yellow one "uxie i don't know i like this girl but i don't know if she likes me" he replied "he likes me" i say under my beath hopping they don't hear me "alvaron your step father is sick and he has asked to being you home at lest for one day to say sorry for he had done to you" said the pink one "MESPRIT I SAID I AM NOT GOING BACK THERE WHILE HE IS" yelled alvaron "azelf, uxie, mesprit are from sinnoh does that mean alvaron is also from sinnoh" i said

"miss can you come out of the brush i can sence your here" says mesprit i walked out of the seafty of the brush "how did you know i was here?" i asked "ah this is the young one that he likes" says azelf i looked over to alvaron his face is red "is this true you really like me" i asked all that come from him was nod of his head "do you know way he isn't talking right now " i asked "that is a simple one he is neveless talking to you - but he talked to me at school today" i interrupted "frist don't interrupt me agian secdon he is a prince he has been trianed to talk in fornt of people even in fornt of people he likes" said uxie "how do you know each other" i asked "gaia i was bron in azelf cave i will let azelf tell you i can't remaeber myself" said alvaron

"when alvaron was bron his mother and father were over joyed that they had a son as you can see he is a shiny when he was bron i could feel a new aura coming from my cave so i went there to see a sylveon and an eevee with a bady eevee crying when they saw me the sylveon went to defaned his family i told him i mean no harm to them i went over to mother and the new bron the new bron reach out an paw to touch me i backed away from him until i could tell he was going be kind and loving of eveyone so i come closer to them i put one my feelers on to his forehaed to help put him to sleep and the rest is histroy" said azelf

"how do the other two know" i asked "now that should not be needed to explain doesn't it" it replied "true" i replied "hey alvaron ah to let you know i would love to go out with you" i said "r-really" he replied "yes i would "I replied "well we should be off but alvaron please do think of your step father ok" said uxie

Alvaron

"ok i might think about him wish him luck for me" i said after they had disspaped gaia and i made we made our way to small cafe so we would take our time as we were walking really close to each other i felt little wired from it felt her tail touching mine every now and again i felt a sight vibration i remember that i still in my school unfioun i toke off my bad i find my phone going off as soon i looked at the number i know who it is i didn't answer it "who was that" asked gaia "just Wong number" i replied "alvaron talk to your mother she worgrd about you" said someone "gaia did you just say something" i asked

"no i didn't think you might be hearing things" she replied "hmm maybe" i replied "alvaron just talk to your mother she is sad about you she dosn't know if are avile still she just what's to talk to you" said the same vioce "are you sure your not saying anything" i asked "how could i am standing right next to you why" she replied "i don't i am hearing my dad's vioce in my head" i replied "did your dad had anything that he didn't complate" she asked "well uh no not that i think of" i replied "avlaron talk to your mother" i pulled out my phone toke a deep bearth in dailed the number after a copule rings someone answed

"hello" said a finneen vioce i toke an deep beath in and out "hey mum it is me" i said "alvaron where are you" she asked "i-i can't tell you right now for that I'm sorry" i said "alvaron come home please i miss you as well as your sister just come home" she said "no mum i'm not coming home not right now and she is not my sister i don't see ares as my dad and you know that after what he did to me" i said "honey as you hate ares he is still you father- by being marred to him" i interrupting her " alvaron - don't alvaron me you know i hate him you marry him after a week after dad has been gone i had to spean my brithday at dad's fauanl do you know kind of impact that does to an ten year old and ares tryed to get to me marry older princelss than you had a kid and you keep saying that she is my sister i get she is throw in but she is not my blood sister" i yelled into the phone

"mum it is just unfair that dad died when i was so young i miss him every day i wanted him to see when i take power and him to see my kids" i cryed "alvaron it is ok let it i may not know how it feels to miss your dad for six years but i don't even know my dad" said gaia

i droped the phone i broght my paws up to my eyes to cover them as i cryed "gaia can you put my phone on skaper for me" i asked "ok alvaron" said gaia she pick up my phone truned it over to look at the sceen look on the sceen to find the skeper buttom to make more easily to hear "who is that honey" asked athena "that is gaia a friend" i said "that nice honey can i talk to gaia qiulkly" she asked " ok mum"i replied "hi" said gaia "hi hun how are you doing" asked athena "ah i am doing good" replied gaia

"how is alvaron going in school and can you plaese tell him to come home i miss him" said athena "well i don't know how he is going in school and i don't think he whats to go home from what azelf, uxie, mesprit all said" said gaia i face pawed myself "sweet heart they are fairy tells that perants tell there childen they are not real" replied Athena "mum you know they are rale when azelf even came because i was bron in it's cave" i said "alvaron son that is not true" said athena "mum stop liing to your self you know they are rule" i replied

"oh sorry son i got to go have fun what ever your doing" she said "bye mum talk to you later" i said "i would love that" she replied before ending the call "feel better" asked gaia "i do feel an little better" i replied "you said that your going to take me to get something to eat" said gaia "oh that's right sorry my bad" i replied an little silme came to my face little did i know gaia toke a quick look at me which made her silme as well.

gaia

As we made our way to an cafe to some afternoon lunch i look at alvaron ever now and again i think he can feel mt tail touching his own tail how soft is his fur i want to know his smell is so i can't decdide it it just smells right what is he hiding under that shirt of his hey why am i having this thoughts i might to go ask mum when i go home and i fel so safe being near him than felt my stomach muble i know i didn't have any lunch today because my sister force me onto an diet am i feel for it

"ok here we are i look around to see a small cafe not to busy we walk into the cafe it had brwon wooden floor and colour walls each wall was an different colour "hello sir and mada i take you will have your nuseal" she asked "not today i thought that the lady can order today" i hear alvaron say i felt my face burn from his comemt i do love him i know he likes me does me love me to i aksed myself "hello madan are you ok" asked the sevier "can i have the mixed berry pie" i asked "ok and what will the sir be having" she replied "hmm i will have the cheri berry sandwich please" alvaron replied

"ok your odler will be ready in a couple minuters" she said alvaron and i toke a seat to wait for our odler "hey gaia there is something i should tell you i have pokerus" he said "what is pokerus" I asked "well gaia it is a benefical virus it seem to make us grow faster and you may get it from me the i don't know how high it is of getting it" he replied "so how did you get it" i asked "well i was bron with it i don't know if my mum or dad had it" he replied than i felt something inside me kick in i don't know what it is thanks to my luck our

odler was ready alvaron got walked over paid for and pick it his dinner as well "what is the exter stuff for" i asked "oh that is just heras and mine dinner for tonight i always get it from here because it reramides me of my mothers cocking "hey how about you come over for dinner at my home?" i asked "hmm i don't know what would your mother say about it" he asked "i sure that mum will love you and your sister" i replied "hmm i gurss so let me call hera" he replied

he walked out side of the cafe so he could get some prively which give me some time to my self so i texted my sister

hey sis do you know what the feeling when you like someone really lot?

gaia your in love have you felt anything less to

what do you mean

i will tell you when you come home oh and don't eat to much mum has made a rost pork for dinner tonight

can you tell mum that i am being over an friend from school

cool don't let her see you kissing hehe

What no we are just friends

yeah so sure about that hehe dinner will be ready in about half an hour

ok see you later

yeah see you later love brid

alvaron came back in after taking to his sister "yeah we will take your offer to eat at your home tonight" he replied i felt weak at my knees i have to tell him that i love him but no the time is not right and i don't know if he loves me why do i have to love him i can't read his face or his body he is like norting go's on in his head at all "hello gaia you there" he said while waving an paw infront of my face "ah oh cool i have already told moonlight my sister to tell mum that you are coming" i said

"Oh cool can we go pick up my sister" he asked "of couse we can mum will love it" i replied we walked out of the cafe we walked down the street that we came up than we truned an conncer to see the school "alvaron were do you live" i asked "Oh down the street and around an other conner" he replied as we are walking we came to the end of the street he truned right i followed him until we came to an small home "is this were you live" i asked "yeah it is not much not can't compaine a home is an home am i right hehe" he replied

 **A/N: Yeah I had a long think about this I am going to make it better and smaller as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Well here we are chapter two if you liking this cool, Sweet you are the best anyway let's get started shall we? Also looking for a co writer

Disclaimer: I didn't own Pokémon or any of it's products

Alvaron

as we walk into my home gaia and i saw a small box on the table when did i buy that i asked myself i saw gaia walk over to it and pick the small box up and opens it to reveal a small comet shard with a star piece "is this a comet shard and a star piece" she asked "um i guess so" i replied "how did they get there?" i asked myself "alvaron your home and this is gaia i take it" said hera "aww your sister is so cute but as cute as alvaron" said gaia i blushed right away gaia thought what she just said and blushed as well good thing that my mother was not here to see this i thought

"yes hera I am gaia" said gaia "it is every nice to meet you " said hera "well hera are you ready to have some dinner at gaia's home tonight" i said "so you came spend more time with your girlfriend hmm" said gaia "she is not my girlfriend Hera" i said "yeah totally" said hera "hera stop now" i said '' but alvaron i am just having fun with you" replied hera " i know you fur ball" i replied which made hera smile from ita a small slime came over gaia's face as i stole a quick look

hera made her way to the door "well you're coming or not" said hera "we are coming hold on a sec" i replied gaia and i made our way throw the door once we were all outside i turned and locked the door "so gaia were do you live" asked hera "i live up the road from the school about the same distanced as you" replied gaia i was thinking how i would tell her that i love her would that vist at the cafe count as an date unlikely

mean while at his home

"ares" called athena "yes honey" replied ares "I had a talk to alvaron today he wishes that you get well soon but he still does really like you after the whole marry an other princess thing" said athena "i did try to say sorry to him *cough* i guess that he doesn't really care right now i have also head that him and hera are doing well as well" replied ares

"that is true i think he even has a girlfriend too" said athena "cool i would like to meet her even though i am not alvaron father my being married to you i am but not his real dad i just hope that alvaron can forgive me" replied ares" honey he will just him time" said athena "it has been six years since i last saw him young full of life happy well at lest look happy as for hera she was even younger than alvaron way did he take her with him" replied ares "i know my son he would be looking after her even if his life was the last thing he could give up to keep her safe from ham" said athena

*sigh* "i hope so do you think that they will come back" asked ares "i think they will i think alvaron wants to say hi to his dad " replied Athena " i hope so" said athena

at gaia's home

"well this is my home" said gaia it was a two story home an white painted wall's an nice garden in the front yard "this is a really nice home you got" i say dam it why did i say that why i thought "well ah thank you" replied gaia i saw the door open to reveal a umbreon in an white dress she made it work really nice " evening alvaron, my beloved sister and alvaron's sister" said moonlight "hey moonlight this is my sister hera" i said "thanks nice to meet you hera" said moonlight

"well come in we can't have my ... friend standing in the cold now can we" said moonlight, moonlight toke a step to the said to allows into the home i walked in after gaia did once inside the home hera and i followed gaia into the kitchen were i saw a espeon and a shiny sylveon {which is from gen 6 pokemon games such as x and y}

"hey mum I'm home" said gaia the sylveon looked up to see who it was "oh hello honey enjoyed your day and who is this" she said while looking ay me "ah i am alvaron nice to meet you miss" i said "hmm he is a good looking one is it he mystic" said the sylveon the espeon move her head to look at me "yeah he is alright" she said "sorry to ask but what should i call you" i asked "oh sorry you can call me falchion" said falchion "ok" i replied

"i have ever seen a a shiny glaceon before'" said falchion "well i ah" i mumbled "hey mum have you meet hera his little sister" said gaia

gaia

"thank you gaia" he whispered into my ear his voice in my ear made me feel differnt again "hello i take it that your hera" asked falchion (falchion is gaia's mother if you have not got it) "hello my name is hera i am alvaron's little sister i am 10 years old" said hera i smiled a little

"hera honey you don't have to tell how old you are i got that and you did not have to tell me that his little sister i got that too" said falchion hera was standing behind alvaron just like she was scercd of someone maybe my mother or my sister even my cousin which is mystic

"so mum how until dinner" i asked "gaia honey your always have an hunger don't you" replied falchion "mum you know me" i said while i smiled i could alvaron little dumbfounded "so alvaron, hera i take it that your be joining us tonight does your parents know" said falchion "ah yeah they do" repilreplieded alvaron now that i think of it i didn't see his parents there "yeah ok i will call them just to make sure" said falchion "no really it's all good" said alvaron "alvaron are you okay?" i asked i think i just saw something break as i saw more tears come from his eyes my mother saw him.

"honey you okay?" she asked "not really" he admitted "what's wrong dear" asked falchion "I'm sorry but i have to leave" he said "alvaron you're not going any were until he have a talk" said falchion "no i must leave right now before i got to sad i didn't want hera to see me in a weak state" he replied as he walked for the door i could hold in any longer "alvaron i love you" i said i saw him stop right away and look at me "you really love me?" he asked " alvaron do you know who wrote those little massages to you was" i asked "no not really they would always end it with G i always thought that it was grace the glaceon she is always like being around me" alvaron replied "no it was always me i wrote them every single one with this pen" i said i looked at alvaron i saw his had gone from upset to happy i tilt my head to the right Alvaron walked up to me he moved his muzzle closer to my ear "gaia i love you to" he wisped a big smile found its way to my face as he pulled away from me

\--Week later--

it has been an week since alvaron told me that he loves me every time i look into his deep brown eyes i feel more and more in love him at school we sit together all most the time besides when he has training which i come and watch i have my lunch while i wait for him i saw him talking to an young purrloin i see that alvaron is only help and she too way too young for him to but the thing is every time that i see her she is always trying to flirt with him it worked sometimes most of the it didn't

after i had my lunch i saw that purrloin come up to me "if you thinking about him you can't he is mine" she says i let small laugh which made angrily at me "what is so funny" she dammed i let out other laugh by this alvaron had heard me and walking my way "hello girls i hope that i am not interrupting ring anything Kate back on the filed now" he commanded "but honey - how many time i said don't call me honey only my mother and my girlfriend have that right" alvaron yelled "but i am your gri- I don't want to hear it get to the filed now" he yelled again i look at alvaron his face agrle but as soon he saw me his face went happy and clam "i love you" i mouthed " i love you too" he mouthed back

we have been on one date even if you call that an date I so in thought I don't hear the bell go class "hello Gaia" asked Alvaron "ah what" I replied "we have go to our next class now" he replied back I looked down sad that my boy friend was not in my next class "hey don't worry we'll meet up after school hmm than I remember that today I only one class with him and that is our first class "sure" I replied back soon after my thought

Alvaron

as much that I love Gaia being around me time to myself I felt my phone going off vibrating it head off I had a quick look over it to show my mum number so I answered it most of the teachers don't care if we are on our phone if we using them for a couple minutes max

"Hey mum''

''Hello honey how is school?"

''Ok i guess"

''That's nice and i am coming to pick you up from school in a week or two time''

"What mum i am 16 years old you don't have to pick me up''

"i know and something i had to say Ares had passed away yesterday and i am stepping down as queen in two weeks tops''

"What no you can't step down and i am too young to take power and i have not been seen there for six years''

"I know honey you know as much as i do i am too old for it anymore''

"But mum i can't lead an whole kingdom on my own''

"I know as much it pains me to this but i have set up other princess for you to marry''

"mum don't make me do that you know that none of them know how i am and what i look like you don't even what i look like now''

"You evolved when how and where and a mother always knows her son''

"a week ago i had evolve into a glaceon but i still have my deep brown eyes that an eevee would i evolve defending this girl from bullies and well it happened in the girls change room before you think anything i was trying make her happy you know how i hate to see people down"

"first of all a glaceon no one has one of them here for hundreds of years secondly my in arces name you in the girls changing room Alvaron you make me so proud but at the same time you make disappointed in you as well"

"Any way I have to go now see you in a couple weeks I guess"

"Bye Alvaron behave yourself"

I ended the call and put the phone back in my pocket some tears came to my eyes although I did hate ares but he did his best to look after all maybe I was the one who was the donkey towards him the next two weeks went really fast as I walked out of the school so I could wait for Gaia to come out of her art lesson as well looking around for my mother as Gaia walked out of the school she look beautiful as ever with those golden brown eyes with her cream colour fur and green leaf like ears and tail even in the school uniform she still look beautiful.

"Alvaron" cheered Gaia "oh hey Gaia how was your art class" I answer back "it was really fun I wish that you were in it" said Gaia "oh Gaia I wish I could be in your art class but I can't guru to other lessons" I replied giving her a small hug with giving her a kiss on her forehead "I love you Alvaron" said Gaia "I love you too Gaia" I replied back "Alvaron" called a voice that I know I turn around to find my mother sliming at me

"Mum" I called back I let go of Gaia and ran over to her to hug which she happily accepted "how is my son" she said "mum I am so happy to see you again you have not change from the day I left" I replied "you have grown so much since I last saw you" she recalled "Alvaron where are you" Hera called "over here Hera" Gaia called Hera came running over to see me and was meet with seeing our mother "mum is that you" asked Hera "yes honey it is me you have come to look such a beautiful young lady" said Athena

"Mum what are you doing here I know you said that your stepping down as queen" I asked "well yes and you're going to king and who is this young lady" she asked "oh mum meet Gaia, Gaia meet Athena my mother and Gaia is my girlfriend isn't that nice well I guess you don't have to meet those other girls I had arrange for you-" "What other girls" Gaia asked "well Gaia you know that I am a prince if I take power when I am young like I am my parents or parent have to arrange some meeting with other princess we use it to make allies with other kingdoms it is also used to combine kingdoms as one but all of the current princess I don't like at all the only princess in my eyes is my sister and you Gaia" I answer back

"Alvaron I need to talk to your principal o pull you out of school and get every sorted for our flight back to home" Athena said "what why" I asked "because Alvaron you have to leave as well as Hera I know that you would have your friends here and very thing but you have to leave it behind I'm sorry son" Athena said "NO MUM THAT IS THE REASON THAT I LEFT IN THE FRIST PLACE MUM YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH That I miss dad" I replied as voice dropped to an whisper "honey I know how much you miss dad but you have to move on it has been six years since than puts her paw under his face and pulled up to look at her honey I miss your father as well but he would want you become heathy again and move on" Athena said clam

I walk away from my mother "Alvaron" she asked "I need some time to myself" I replied

Gaia

As I watch Alvaron walk away upset by his mother I wanted to follow him to make sure that he is safe but Athena was say not to go after him as we watch him getting smaller in the distance "it must be hard not seeing your dad for years since when you're a kid" I said to myself I could tell he was sad because his ears and tail are down as well as his head he had ever said that he could be really upset by this I could not help feeling sad myself as my tail and eyes fall down "sorry about that gaia he can be easily become upset by talking about his dad" said Athena "why is that Athena" I asked

"well he was happy every day that Alvaron was with his dad until one day he was killed by someone since that day Alvaron has become more cold from us I have not seen him for six years I was sure that he would have moved on but he has not when I saw you too I could see alvaron's happy side become more easily seem and for that I think that you should can with us I know that your still young yourself I think that you should become his wife" Athena replied

"What I love your son with my heart but I can't marry him right now" I replied

"sorry I didn't mean to say that but I do see that your made for each other from my own pass events that his father and I shared and I will tell you something of my pass I was not always a princess myself I use to a street girl I used to steal food just to live we were about the same age as you when we met some guards had caught me stealing but he paid for it and said that I could have it at the time I didn't know that he loved me, me a girl who live on the street had to steal to live no clean clothes or anything yet girls hug off him but he only care about me he told me to met him in the gardens of the kingdom I did it and I found him alone standing happy he held out his hand and told me to come closer so I did once I got to see his face he was his hand was still out he told me to take it so I did than he brought other had around my whist and we being to dance under the moonlight of the night as we danced the slime on his face was easily seem he didn't take his eyes off me the whole time until we stop and I quote him "come live with me you not have to steal ever again you will have clean clothes, some were to sleep every night, have food in your belly and even become my wife" when he had said that I couldn't believe that he had said that to me" Athena said

"really" i asked "yes that did really happen before i knew it i was permanent with alvaron i was 24 when i had him" replied athena "wow your so lucky" i said "honey if anyone is lucky it is you i could see you worry about him trust me he can look after himself well he has been as well as hera" said athena "yeah big brother really wants to keep me safe" said hera "any who how is my baby girl going" called athena i blocked out there talked that they had

"Please come back safe alvaron i love you with my heart and i don't know what i would do without you" i said to myself

alvaron

i have been walking for two hours now just thinking about my past, present and further "can i really run a kingdom on my own dad did he run it since he was 20 himself about five years before he meet my mother why dad please tell me what i should do i am so lost please help me" i said "alvaron what are you doing here" said a known voice i turned around to normal glaceon and a flareon "oh hey blizz" i said "hey alvaron do you know my little brother" he asked while looking at the flareon "not really was isn't Vuan or something like that" i replied

"no my name is Vulcan why does everyone get my name wrong" said Vulcan "sorry about Vulcan here is well has a short fuse and i know some good stuff on him such as who he likes" said blizzard "DON"T YOU SAY THAT GIRLS NAME AT ALL" i said with a rise voice "that's nice and all but i would like to be on my own right now ok" i said "oh sorry man talk to you later" asked blizzard "yeah talk to you later bye" i said walking away from them

i have no ideal were i am right now i looked around to see that i am in midtown "nice just the place i wanted to be" i said to myself "hey there cutie how about you and me go have a good time hmm" said a female voice "great" i said even more angrily "sorry miss whoever you are i don't care just leave me alone" i replied sounding clam "oh come just for one little night you are a real cutie and oh so strong looking" i rolled my eyes i not going to fall "for this Madan just stop ok i don't whatever you selling i don't care what your selling i just want to be left alone right now" i yelled making my voice echo throw the whole place

i walked away from the person what because i am sixteen they think that i am needy i walked and walked for hours until my feet started to hurt i looker around to see that i am in a park for young kids i can see a seat so i walked over to the park seat and sat down on it i had no clue what the time was all i know that it is night time now like in the dead of night my guess would be about nine, ten o clock i lid down on the set and soon fell asleep

I woke in a house with a blanket on a pillow under my head i sat up to look around none of this look similar to me than i heard footsteps coming down the hallway i saw a shiny jolteon about the age of my mother "oh good your up" she said happily "what time is it" i asked in a sleepily tone "well it is three in the afternoon you sept right throw the day like you were up all night" she replied "thanks for taking me in but i need to go home i am sure that my mother is sacred about me" i replied with rubbing the sleep out of my eyes "before you go have something to eat i am sure you would be hungry" she said "i guess so" i replied

"any way my name is winter" said winter "well my name is alvaron nice to meet you winter" i said holding out an paw she toke my hand and sake it "what a nice young man come on follow me" said winter i follow winter in the kitchen which look like any other counter branch to get the meals ready the fridge move and sink all in their places to make a easy meal "so what would you like to have" she asked "well anything that can be made really quick i do need to get back home and how far are we from Zekrom high" i said "you meal i can make quick as for that other question that is on the other side of town" she replied "well thank you" i said "here is you meal" she said handing me a plate with a ham sandwich which i ate hungry"

"thank you for the meal i should be going now" i said as i got up to walk to the front door "ok be safe on your walk back wait how about i drive you to your home" she said "I guess you can" I replied

Gaia

It has been all 12 hours since alvaron had left the school ground's walking some were un know to me I walked out of the school I saw Hera standing and waiting for her brother to come back when will he come back hera showed me and Athena were they live hera had seen me and ran up to me and hug me in fear that alvaron will not come back I am little sad to "hey Hera how about I walk you home and wait there I am sure that he will come back" I said "ok gaia I do hope that alva comes back" replied Hera we started to walk to Hera's and Alvaron home

As I walked hera to her home I could feel that Hera was warming up to me we turn right to walk down the street after couple house we were at their home with Athena in the kitchen making some afternoon tea after Athena want shopping with me and Hera "afternoon honey and gaia" called Athena "hey mummy has alva come home yet" cheerful called Hera "not yet he has not called either I am sure that he will be back soon" Athena replied "ok mummy I what alva to come home" cried Hera "honey it is ok he will be back any moment please don't cry it will make me cry as well" replied

"not to upset your moment but I smell burning" I said "oh no" called Athena and ran over to the oven and open it up just in time before it really burned "thanks Gaia you really save this meal this time I have not made this for a while so I hope it is still ok" said Athena than a knock came from the door Hera ran over to it "mummy, gaia come here" called hera Athena and I walked over to the front door to reveal alvaron standing there I saw that hera was holding him like no tomorrow "alva please don't leave again" called hera

"sorry I just needed some time to myself I am sorry for coming back now" he replied "come in side and a seat on the couch" "athena said "ok mum" alvaron replied after we toke a seat in the lounge room "honey I don't care I am just happy that your back safe and sounded but please ever do that again for that long" athena said "mum i missed you i thought that i would ever say that but i really did miss you please help me i can't rule a kingdom on my own" he said "what does alva mean by rule a kingdom mummy" asked hera "well hera your brother is ah a an hera what your mother is trying to say is that alvaron is a prince and is now the new king and as for you as his sister your a princess to the same kingdom" i said interrupting "is this true mum and alva" asked

"yes hera it is true i am a prince and you're a princess but your too young to rule as for our mother she was queen my father was king and your father was as well" alvaron said "what do you mean by your and my father" hera asked "honey what alvaron is trying to say is that you don't have the same dad alvaron dad passed away six years ago and yours only two weeks ago" athena said "i don't understand what you mean mummy" hera replied "we will talk about when you get much older ok" athena asked "ok mummy" hera replied

we had talked for a while before i saw that it was dark outside "well dinner is ready how about we go and eat hey I can't say much i feel like I could eat a good meal tonight" athena said "me too mum" alvaron answered "what about me" hera asked I couldn't help but slime a little "of course you can hera gaia are you eating here tonight" alvaron said "would i be allowed to" i asked "gaia of couse you can come on let's take a seat have some dinner ok" alvaron replied

we all moved into the kitchen were a nice meal was waiting for us it was a nice roast with roast veg we toke out seats around the table to wait for the meal athena cut some of the roast and placed it on some plate after cutting the meat she pick some of the roast veg and put them on the plate as well aside the roast the plates were simple white plates as we ate the meal it was so mouth-watering and the meat just fall apart just by using a fork after we had fished the meal we all walked into the lounge room again to set and let the meal distance "well i think it would be best if i started to make my way home now" i said "gaia no i can't let you walk home in the dark you can stay here tonight" said athena "yeah she can sleep in my room" hera said happily

"ah can i sleep with alvaron you know because he is my boyfriend after all" i asked "yeah i guess so" athena replied "alvaron take her up to your room i will be up shortly" athena said "yes mum i know your rules" alvaron replied we walked out of the lounge room which soon followed by a set of stairs alvaron walked up them first he stop about halfway up turned around to see me he use one of his paws to follow him so i did i walked up the stairs reaching the top quickly we walked down the hallway until he come to an door i saw him walk in i soon came up to it and found alvaron in his room sitting on his bed i saw the time on the bed side table cook it read 9:30pm

"i know that it is late but you want to go to sleep" he asked i nod my head because i had no ideal how tried i was i walked into his room closing the door behind me i walked over to the bed he had already got under the sheet i soon followed suit after i got under the sheet i saw that the lights were still on "alvaron the lights are still on" i say "don't worry i got a little switch here" he replied i saw a small switch on the bed side table he switched the lights off once it become dark i fall sleep right away before i fall sleep "alvaron i love you" i managed to say "gaia i love you to" i head him say back before i fall under the call of sleep

A/N: Haha wow I am so tried Lol I forgot to add a disclaimer last chapter

-Fire Glaceon


	3. chapter 3

**Well here we are chapter two if you liking this cool, Sweet you are the best anyway let's get started shall we? Also looking for a co writer**

 **Disclaimer: I didn't own Pokémon or any of it's products**

Alvaron

as we walk into my home gaia and i saw a small box on the table when did i buy that i asked myself i saw gaia walk over to it and pick the small box up and opens it to reveal a small comet shard with a star piece "is this a comet shard and a star piece" she asked "um i guess so" i replied "how did they get there?" i asked myself "alvaron your home and this is gaia i take it" said hera "aww your sister is so cute but as cute as alvaron" said gaia i blushed right away gaia thought what she just said and blushed as well good thing that my mother was not here to see this i thought

"yes hera I am gaia" said gaia "it is every nice to meet you " said hera "well hera are you ready to have some dinner at gaia's home tonight" i said "so you came spend more time with your girlfriend hmm" said gaia "she is not my girlfriend Hera" i said "yeah totally" said hera "hera stop now" i said '' but alvaron i am just having fun with you" replied hera " i know you fur ball" i replied which made hera smile from ita a small slime came over gaia's face as i stole a quick look

hera made her way to the door "well you're coming or not" said hera "we are coming hold on a sec" i replied gaia and i made our way throw the door once we were all outside i turned and locked the door "so gaia were do you live" asked hera "i live up the road from the school about the same distanced as you" replied gaia i was thinking how i would tell her that i love her would that vist at the cafe count as an date unlikely

mean while at his home

"ares" called athena "yes honey" replied ares "I had a talk to alvaron today he wishes that you get well soon but he still does really like you after the whole marry an other princess thing" said athena "i did try to say sorry to him *cough* i guess that he doesn't really care right now i have also head that him and hera are doing well as well" replied ares

"that is true i think he even has a girlfriend too" said athena "cool i would like to meet her even though i am not alvaron father my being married to you i am but not his real dad i just hope that alvaron can forgive me" replied ares" honey he will just him time" said athena "it has been six years since i last saw him young full of life happy well at lest look happy as for hera she was even younger than alvaron way did he take her with him" replied ares "i know my son he would be looking after her even if his life was the last thing he could give up to keep her safe from ham" said athena

sigh* "i hope so do you think that they will come back" asked ares "i think they will i think alvaron wants to say hi to his dad " replied Athena " i hope so" said athena

at gaia's home

"well this is my home" said gaia it was a two story home an white painted wall's an nice garden in the front yard "this is a really nice home you got" i say dam it why did i say that why i thought "well ah thank you" replied gaia i saw the door open to reveal a umbreon in an white dress she made it work really nice " evening alvaron, my beloved sister and alvaron's sister" said moonlight "hey moonlight this is my sister hera" i said "thanks nice to meet you hera" said moonlight

"well come in we can't have my ... friend standing in the cold now can we" said moonlight, moonlight toke a step to the said to allows into the home i walked in after gaia did once inside the home hera and i followed gaia into the kitchen were i saw a espeon and a shiny sylveon {which is from gen 6 pokemon games such as x and y}

"hey mum I'm home" said gaia the sylveon looked up to see who it was "oh hello honey enjoyed your day and who is this" she said while looking ay me "ah i am alvaron nice to meet you miss" i said "hmm he is a good looking one is it he mystic" said the sylveon the espeon move her head to look at me "yeah he is alright" she said "sorry to ask but what should i call you" i asked "oh sorry you can call me falchion" said falchion "ok" i replied

"i have ever seen a a shiny glaceon before'" said falchion "well i ah" i mumbled "hey mum have you meet hera his little sister" said gaia

gaia

"thank you gaia" he whispered into my ear his voice in my ear made me feel differnt again "hello i take it that your hera" asked falchion (falchion is gaia's mother if you have not got it) "hello my name is hera i am alvaron's little sister i am 10 years old" said hera i smiled a little

"hera honey you don't have to tell how old you are i got that and you did not have to tell me that his little sister i got that too" said falchion hera was standing behind alvaron just like she was scercd of someone maybe my mother or my sister even my cousin which is mystic

"so mum how until dinner" i asked "gaia honey your always have an hunger don't you" replied falchion "mum you know me" i said while i smiled i could alvaron little dumbfounded "so alvaron, hera i take it that your be joining us tonight does your parents know" said falchion "ah yeah they do" repilreplieded alvaron now that i think of it i didn't see his parents there "yeah ok i will call them just to make sure" said falchion "no really it's all good" said alvaron "alvaron are you okay?" i asked i think i just saw something break as i saw more tears come from his eyes my mother saw him.

"honey you okay?" she asked "not really" he admitted "what's wrong dear" asked falchion "I'm sorry but i have to leave" he said "alvaron you're not going any were until he have a talk" said falchion "no i must leave right now before i got to sad i didn't want hera to see me in a weak state" he replied as he walked for the door i could hold in any longer "alvaron i love you" i said i saw him stop right away and look at me "you really love me?" he asked " alvaron do you know who wrote those little massages to you was" i asked "no not really they would always end it with G i always thought that it was grace the glaceon she is always like being around me" alvaron replied "no it was always me i wrote them every single one with this pen" i said i looked at alvaron i saw his had gone from upset to happy i tilt my head to the right Alvaron walked up to me he moved his muzzle closer to my ear "gaia i love you to" he wisped a big smile found its way to my face as he pulled away from me

\--Week later--

it has been an week since alvaron told me that he loves me every time i look into his deep brown eyes i feel more and more in love him at school we sit together all most the time besides when he has training which i come and watch i have my lunch while i wait for him i saw him talking to an young purrloin i see that alvaron is only help and she too way too young for him to but the thing is every time that i see her she is always trying to flirt with him it worked sometimes most of the it didn't

after i had my lunch i saw that purrloin come up to me "if you thinking about him you can't he is mine" she says i let small laugh which made angrily at me "what is so funny" she dammed i let out other laugh by this alvaron had heard me and walking my way "hello girls i hope that i am not interrupting ring anything Kate back on the filed now" he commanded "but honey - how many time i said don't call me honey only my mother and my girlfriend have that right" alvaron yelled "but i am your gri- I don't want to hear it get to the filed now" he yelled again i look at alvaron his face agrle but as soon he saw me his face went happy and clam "i love you" i mouthed " i love you too" he mouthed back

we have been on one date even if you call that an date I so in thought I don't hear the bell go class "hello Gaia" asked Alvaron "ah what" I replied "we have go to our next class now" he replied back I looked down sad that my boy friend was not in my next class "hey don't worry we'll meet up after school hmm than I remember that today I only one class with him and that is our first class "sure" I replied back soon after my thought

Alvaron

as much that I love Gaia being around me time to myself I felt my phone going off vibrating it head off I had a quick look over it to show my mum number so I answered it most of the teachers don't care if we are on our phone if we using them for a couple minutes max

"Hey mum''

''Hello honey how is school?"

''Ok i guess"

''That's nice and i am coming to pick you up from school in a week or two time''

"What mum i am 16 years old you don't have to pick me up''

"i know and something i had to say Ares had passed away yesterday and i am stepping down as queen in two weeks tops''

"What no you can't step down and i am too young to take power and i have not been seen there for six years''

"I know honey you know as much as i do i am too old for it anymore''

"But mum i can't lead an whole kingdom on my own''

"I know as much it pains me to this but i have set up other princess for you to marry''

"mum don't make me do that you know that none of them know how i am and what i look like you don't even what i look like now''

"You evolved when how and where and a mother always knows her son''

"a week ago i had evolve into a glaceon but i still have my deep brown eyes that an eevee would i evolve defending this girl from bullies and well it happened in the girls change room before you think anything i was trying make her happy you know how i hate to see people down"

"first of all a glaceon no one has one of them here for hundreds of years secondly my in arces name you in the girls changing room Alvaron you make me so proud but at the same time you make disappointed in you as well"

"Any way I have to go now see you in a couple weeks I guess"

"Bye Alvaron behave yourself"

I ended the call and put the phone back in my pocket some tears came to my eyes although I did hate ares but he did his best to look after all maybe I was the one who was the donkey towards him the next two weeks went really fast as I walked out of the school so I could wait for Gaia to come out of her art lesson as well looking around for my mother as Gaia walked out of the school she look beautiful as ever with those golden brown eyes with her cream colour fur and green leaf like ears and tail even in the school uniform she still look beautiful.

"Alvaron" cheered Gaia "oh hey Gaia how was your art class" I answer back "it was really fun I wish that you were in it" said Gaia "oh Gaia I wish I could be in your art class but I can't guru to other lessons" I replied giving her a small hug with giving her a kiss on her forehead "I love you Alvaron" said Gaia "I love you too Gaia" I replied back "Alvaron" called a voice that I know I turn around to find my mother sliming at me

"Mum" I called back I let go of Gaia and ran over to her to hug which she happily accepted "how is my son" she said "mum I am so happy to see you again you have not change from the day I left" I replied "you have grown so much since I last saw you" she recalled "Alvaron where are you" Hera called "over here Hera" Gaia called Hera came running over to see me and was meet with seeing our mother "mum is that you" asked Hera "yes honey it is me you have come to look such a beautiful young lady" said Athena

"Mum what are you doing here I know you said that your stepping down as queen" I asked "well yes and you're going to king and who is this young lady" she asked "oh mum meet Gaia, Gaia meet Athena my mother and Gaia is my girlfriend isn't that nice well I guess you don't have to meet those other girls I had arrange for you-" "What other girls" Gaia asked "well Gaia you know that I am a prince if I take power when I am young like I am my parents or parent have to arrange some meeting with other princess we use it to make allies with other kingdoms it is also used to combine kingdoms as one but all of the current princess I don't like at all the only princess in my eyes is my sister and you Gaia" I answer back

"Alvaron I need to talk to your principal o pull you out of school and get every sorted for our flight back to home" Athena said "what why" I asked "because Alvaron you have to leave as well as Hera I know that you would have your friends here and very thing but you have to leave it behind I'm sorry son" Athena said "NO MUM THAT IS THE REASON THAT I LEFT IN THE FRIST PLACE MUM YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH That I miss dad" I replied as voice dropped to an whisper "honey I know how much you miss dad but you have to move on it has been six years since than puts her paw under his face and pulled up to look at her honey I miss your father as well but he would want you become heathy again and move on" Athena said clam

I walk away from my mother "Alvaron" she asked "I need some time to myself" I replied

Gaia

As I watch Alvaron walk away upset by his mother I wanted to follow him to make sure that he is safe but Athena was say not to go after him as we watch him getting smaller in the distance "it must be hard not seeing your dad for years since when you're a kid" I said to myself I could tell he was sad because his ears and tail are down as well as his head he had ever said that he could be really upset by this I could not help feeling sad myself as my tail and eyes fall down "sorry about that gaia he can be easily become upset by talking about his dad" said Athena "why is that Athena" I asked

"well he was happy every day that Alvaron was with his dad until one day he was killed by someone since that day Alvaron has become more cold from us I have not seen him for six years I was sure that he would have moved on but he has not when I saw you too I could see alvaron's happy side become more easily seem and for that I think that you should can with us I know that your still young yourself I think that you should become his wife" Athena replied

"What I love your son with my heart but I can't marry him right now" I replied

"sorry I didn't mean to say that but I do see that your made for each other from my own pass events that his father and I shared and I will tell you something of my pass I was not always a princess myself I use to a street girl I used to steal food just to live we were about the same age as you when we met some guards had caught me stealing but he paid for it and said that I could have it at the time I didn't know that he loved me, me a girl who live on the street had to steal to live no clean clothes or anything yet girls hug off him but he only care about me he told me to met him in the gardens of the kingdom I did it and I found him alone standing happy he held out his hand and told me to come closer so I did once I got to see his face he was his hand was still out he told me to take it so I did than he brought other had around my whist and we being to dance under the moonlight of the night as we danced the slime on his face was easily seem he didn't take his eyes off me the whole time until we stop and I quote him "come live with me you not have to steal ever again you will have clean clothes, some were to sleep every night, have food in your belly and even become my wife" when he had said that I couldn't believe that he had said that to me" Athena said

"really" i asked "yes that did really happen before i knew it i was permanent with alvaron i was 24 when i had him" replied athena "wow your so lucky" i said "honey if anyone is lucky it is you i could see you worry about him trust me he can look after himself well he has been as well as hera" said athena "yeah big brother really wants to keep me safe" said hera "any who how is my baby girl going" called athena i blocked out there talked that they had

"Please come back safe alvaron i love you with my heart and i don't know what i would do without you" i said to myself

alvaron

i have been walking for two hours now just thinking about my past, present and further "can i really run a kingdom on my own dad did he run it since he was 20 himself about five years before he meet my mother why dad please tell me what i should do i am so lost please help me" i said "alvaron what are you doing here" said a known voice i turned around to normal glaceon and a flareon "oh hey blizz" i said "hey alvaron do you know my little brother" he asked while looking at the flareon "not really was isn't Vuan or something like that" i replied

"no my name is Vulcan why does everyone get my name wrong" said Vulcan "sorry about Vulcan here is well has a short fuse and i know some good stuff on him such as who he likes" said blizzard "DON"T YOU SAY THAT GIRLS NAME AT ALL" i said with a rise voice "that's nice and all but i would like to be on my own right now ok" i said "oh sorry man talk to you later" asked blizzard "yeah talk to you later bye" i said walking away from them

i have no ideal were i am right now i looked around to see that i am in midtown "nice just the place i wanted to be" i said to myself "hey there cutie how about you and me go have a good time hmm" said a female voice "great" i said even more angrily "sorry miss whoever you are i don't care just leave me alone" i replied sounding clam "oh come just for one little night you are a real cutie and oh so strong looking" i rolled my eyes i not going to fall "for this Madan just stop ok i don't whatever you selling i don't care what your selling i just want to be left alone right now" i yelled making my voice echo throw the whole place

i walked away from the person what because i am sixteen they think that i am needy i walked and walked for hours until my feet started to hurt i looker around to see that i am in a park for young kids i can see a seat so i walked over to the park seat and sat down on it i had no clue what the time was all i know that it is night time now like in the dead of night my guess would be about nine, ten o clock i lid down on the set and soon fell asleep

I woke in a house with a blanket on a pillow under my head i sat up to look around none of this look similar to me than i heard footsteps coming down the hallway i saw a shiny jolteon about the age of my mother "oh good your up" she said happily "what time is it" i asked in a sleepily tone "well it is three in the afternoon you sept right throw the day like you were up all night" she replied "thanks for taking me in but i need to go home i am sure that my mother is sacred about me" i replied with rubbing the sleep out of my eyes "before you go have something to eat i am sure you would be hungry" she said "i guess so" i replied

"any way my name is winter" said winter "well my name is alvaron nice to meet you winter" i said holding out an paw she toke my hand and sake it "what a nice young man come on follow me" said winter i follow winter in the kitchen which look like any other counter branch to get the meals ready the fridge move and sink all in their places to make a easy meal "so what would you like to have" she asked "well anything that can be made really quick i do need to get back home and how far are we from Zekrom high" i said "you meal i can make quick as for that other question that is on the other side of town" she replied "well thank you" i said "here is you meal" she said handing me a plate with a ham sandwich which i ate hungry"

"thank you for the meal i should be going now" i said as i got up to walk to the front door "ok be safe on your walk back wait how about i drive you to your home" she said "I guess you can" I replied

Gaia

It has been all 12 hours since alvaron had left the school ground's walking some were un know to me I walked out of the school I saw Hera standing and waiting for her brother to come back when will he come back hera showed me and Athena were they live hera had seen me and ran up to me and hug me in fear that alvaron will not come back I am little sad to "hey Hera how about I walk you home and wait there I am sure that he will come back" I said "ok gaia I do hope that alva comes back" replied Hera we started to walk to Hera's and Alvaron home

As I walked hera to her home I could feel that Hera was warming up to me we turn right to walk down the street after couple house we were at their home with Athena in the kitchen making some afternoon tea after Athena want shopping with me and Hera "afternoon honey and gaia" called Athena "hey mummy has alva come home yet" cheerful called Hera "not yet he has not called either I am sure that he will be back soon" Athena replied "ok mummy I what alva to come home" cried Hera "honey it is ok he will be back any moment please don't cry it will make me cry as well" replied

"not to upset your moment but I smell burning" I said "oh no" called Athena and ran over to the oven and open it up just in time before it really burned "thanks Gaia you really save this meal this time I have not made this for a while so I hope it is still ok" said Athena than a knock came from the door Hera ran over to it "mummy, gaia come here" called hera Athena and I walked over to the front door to reveal alvaron standing there I saw that hera was holding him like no tomorrow "alva please don't leave again" called hera

"sorry I just needed some time to myself I am sorry for coming back now" he replied "come in side and a seat on the couch" "athena said "ok mum" alvaron replied after we toke a seat in the lounge room "honey I don't care I am just happy that your back safe and sounded but please ever do that again for that long" athena said "mum i missed you i thought that i would ever say that but i really did miss you please help me i can't rule a kingdom on my own" he said "what does alva mean by rule a kingdom mummy" asked hera "well hera your brother is ah a an hera what your mother is trying to say is that alvaron is a prince and is now the new king and as for you as his sister your a princess to the same kingdom" i said interrupting "is this true mum and alva" asked

"yes hera it is true i am a prince and you're a princess but your too young to rule as for our mother she was queen my father was king and your father was as well" alvaron said "what do you mean by your and my father" hera asked "honey what alvaron is trying to say is that you don't have the same dad alvaron dad passed away six years ago and yours only two weeks ago" athena said "i don't understand what you mean mummy" hera replied "we will talk about when you get much older ok" athena asked "ok mummy" hera replied

we had talked for a while before i saw that it was dark outside "well dinner is ready how about we go and eat hey I can't say much i feel like I could eat a good meal tonight" athena said "me too mum" alvaron answered "what about me" hera asked I couldn't help but slime a little "of course you can hera gaia are you eating here tonight" alvaron said "would i be allowed to" i asked "gaia of couse you can come on let's take a seat have some dinner ok" alvaron replied

we all moved into the kitchen were a nice meal was waiting for us it was a nice roast with roast veg we toke out seats around the table to wait for the meal athena cut some of the roast and placed it on some plate after cutting the meat she pick some of the roast veg and put them on the plate as well aside the roast the plates were simple white plates as we ate the meal it was so mouth-watering and the meat just fall apart just by using a fork after we had fished the meal we all walked into the lounge room again to set and let the meal distance "well i think it would be best if i started to make my way home now" i said "gaia no i can't let you walk home in the dark you can stay here tonight" said athena "yeah she can sleep in my room" hera said happily

"ah can i sleep with alvaron you know because he is my boyfriend after all" i asked "yeah i guess so" athena replied "alvaron take her up to your room i will be up shortly" athena said "yes mum i know your rules" alvaron replied we walked out of the lounge room which soon followed by a set of stairs alvaron walked up them first he stop about halfway up turned around to see me he use one of his paws to follow him so i did i walked up the stairs reaching the top quickly we walked down the hallway until he come to an door i saw him walk in i soon came up to it and found alvaron in his room sitting on his bed i saw the time on the bed side table cook it read 9:30pm

"i know that it is late but you want to go to sleep" he asked i nod my head because i had no ideal how tried i was i walked into his room closing the door behind me i walked over to the bed he had already got under the sheet i soon followed suit after i got under the sheet i saw that the lights were still on "alvaron the lights are still on" i say "don't worry i got a little switch here" he replied i saw a small switch on the bed side table he switched the lights off once it become dark i fall sleep right away before i fall sleep "alvaron i love you" i managed to say "gaia i love you to" i head him say back before i fall under the call of sleep

 **A/N: Haha wow I am so tried Lol I forgot to add a disclaimer last chapter**

 **-Fire Glaceon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alvaron: haha**

 **Gaia: What is funny?**

 **Alvaron: I don't know I just have the to laugh**

 **Me: Alvaron, gaia how are my favourite leafeon and glaceon?** **Alvaron: fine you?**

 **Gaia: good you?**

 **Me: Cool if anything tried Lol** **Alvaron/gaia: Lol**

 **Me: I don't know Pokémon or any products said**

Gaia

"Afternoon sir and madam what I help you with today" said a young purrloin this purrloin looks like Kate a lot "hello we are just looking around" Alvaron said "ok to let you know we have to close in half an hour" she replied "ok" Alvaron said for about ten minutes we were looking at the very cases I found a neckless that I really like I saw that Alvaron was looking somewhere less looking at other things "Alvaron look at this" I said Alvaron looked up and walked over to me "find something you like?" he asked I nod my head and pointed my paw towards the neckless "oh I see how much for this neckless" he said asking the purrloin she got up and walk over to us guessing she has to be angry "oh I see ah I don't remember how much this cost let me have a look" she replied as she walk back to the counter to check the price on the item "ah this item cost two hundred poke" she said "two hundred you got to be kidding" I said "nope unless you can find a way to paid for it - I got it" Alvaron broke in I saw Alvaron pull out couple 50 poke notes "do you what it" he asked me I nod my head "ok Gaia he walked up to the counter handed over the money to pay for the neckless than she put the neckless into a little box and put that into a small bag "thank you for shopping at Verizon jewellery" she said

we smiled as we walked out of the shop onto the busy street "wow this place got busy" I heard Alvaron say "can we get something to eat Alvaron" I asked "what do you have in mine" he asked I thought about it quickly "well there is this new place that opened up about two weeks ago I was think we could go there" I replied "of course we can" he said happily he moved closer to me so his face and mine are about couple centimetres off than I moved my head frowned to kiss him on his lips my eyes are still open I felt my eyes slowly fall down to cover my eyes the same was happing for Alvaron as we kissed it felt like hours it was only a minute we pulled part we slime at each other "Gaia I was thinking that maybe I could put your neckless on?" he asked I move my head as a yes he pulled one small box and a lager one out of the bag he open the lager one to reveal the neckless that I picked it had small Emeralds and sapphires linked by a small silver chain "what is in the other case" I asked "ah well you see it is ah here look" he said holding out the smaller box I pulled the top of the box to revel set of earrings that match the neckless

"did you buy them with the neckless" I asked "ah yes I did I thought that you would like it if you had the full set" he replied back I find it cute how he does things like this does little thing without anyone knowing but somehow he has money I felt a cold touch of metal on my neck I saw silver glare out of the bottom of my eye I saw that he had put it on with me knowing at all "Gaia that neckless looks just perfect for you" Alvaron said I felt my face heating up again "hey kid give me that" said an unknown voice I saw Alvaron go defend I turned around to see an umbreon but it had a black aura around it but it had a clam effect "who are you" Alvaron asked "that is not important what is it is Gaia and your self Alvaron I could see it little angry calling us by our names is that you stay safe or you will ever have two most important people in you coming life" it said "WHAT YOU MEAN BY THAT" Alvaron yelled getting really losing his cool and fast "that neckless look really gorgeous on you mu it pulled itself up from say a word da I mean Alvaron rule your kingdom kindly" it said I looked at Alvaron he looked back at me we both had no idea what is going on we both look were the umbreon was standing to see no one but a little note

Dear Alvaron and Gaia

You may be thinking what is going on but don't think about as it will become clear when it come's I am not the best of writers so I will keep it short and quick my name is Loki I have an older sister named Salacia and that is will I will tell you right now we both hope that you will see when the times come

Yours truly

Loki

Alvaron

"ok that was different" I said " I know right but did you get a small smell of his scent" Gaia replied "I didn't really get one" I said back "oh well his smell lot like you" she replied "hmm well this is too much for me but I think we should go home hey" I asked "well good ideal I think I had to much of this kind of stuff for a day" she replied back Gaia and I started to walk back "hey Alvaron how would the others think about this" Gaia asked "well Gaia I think that we should not tell anyone about this but I could see that he was about to say mum at one point and dad at another I think that Loki may be our son I really don't know but I have always wanted a son called Loki" I replied "should we go to the library after school tomorrow" Gaia asked "I would think anything less I just love spending my time with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" I replied I saw Gaia cover her mouth let a small laugh out "what" I asked "Alvaron that was so cheesy" she replied I felt little hurt and I want to spend my rest my life with us as well" she said once we got to her home I said bye give her a small kiss on her check as a good night after she waved bye to me I walked home tonight was a clam night I felt a small chill come over me I looked up to see clouds had formed overhead "good chance of rain tonight" I said out load soon after I said that rain started to fall "agar just my luck" I said angrily I harried home once I got to my door I sock myself dry of water that had landed on my fur

I walked into my home with my mouther and sister waiting for something "who are you waiting for?" I asked "oh hey big brother mum and I were just talking about you" Hera said "okay what are you talking about me" I asked "oh you know this and that hee hee" she replied "right well I am going to my room if you need me for anything let me know" I said I walked up the stairs to my room when I came to my door to my room I opened it to see my dark blue wall paper it came with the house I walked into closed the door behind me turned the light on to light my room up I saw a box on my desk I walked towards it , it had a tag on it and it read

Happy sixteen birthday Alvaron

From mum

I slowly pulled the ribbon away from the gift the ribbon came away to leave the coloured paper behind the pulled the paper away from the gift to reveal a brown box with a other massages on the box "Alvaron my son I so sorry that we lost your dad and not understanding why for that there are two things for you" I read out loud I open the brown box to show a photo fame with my dad and my younger self I slimed at it brought a tear to my eye I put the photo fame on my desk I looked back into the box to see a blue and pink gem looking neckless slimier that my dad use to wear with a little note under to

To my beloved son I want you to have this ever since I saw you playing with it an

(To my beloved son I want you to have this ever since I saw you playing with it an

For those who can read this)

the writing stopped with bit of blood that had stained the paper another tear come to me by this point mum was standing at the door I ran to her and cried my eyes out into her fur while she was rubbing my back up and down "mum I am so afraid of rulering the kingdom what if I can't do it what if I can't do it mum please don't leave me" I cried into fur with my voice gone to terrified "Alvaron son listen to me no one will lay an hand on you you're the nicest caring boy I have ever seen their young, smart, kind, loving and most of all you have your dad's spirit with your own and Alvaron if you ever need to talk to dad you know where to find him" she said "how can I go there when I couldn't even be there when he was being buried how mum" I said "son although he is gone he will always be with you in your heart just like everyone you love Hera, Gaia and myself we all love you just as much you love us" she replied I looked up to her face she had an sadden looked she hated it whenever I got sad she would get sad I looked over her shoulder to Hera standing in the door way I let mum go and walked over to Hera and give her an hug she had no idea where this come from but she accepted it "Hera I am sorry for being bad big bother when I should have letting you have more fun but I was to upset

Myself and I put that on to you I am sorry Hera" I said "Alva I forgive you maybe I have not been the best little sister that I should have been - Hera you are the best little sister that anyone could ask for and more

I miss my father it does mean that I can't love you as a brother would" I said interrupt her Hera smiled at me and went into another hug "ok my kids let go out for some dinner hey" mum said I let Hera go followed mum down the stairs we got to the lounge room to see an car ( name car ) outside waiting "well come on you two" mum said waiting at the door with other Pokémon in blue and yellow armour " evening lady Athena muster Alvaron and miss Hera I hope you evening will be great" he said "wow muster Alvaron you have grown into a such young prince same for you Hera but as a princess" he said we walked towards the back of the (car name) when the same guy from the door had opened it mum stepped in first followed by Hera than myself when I closed the door behind me "hey Alvaron should we pick up Gaia and her family" mum asked "yeah we such mum" Hera said "but mum we have school tomorrow" I said "yeah you have that but still can't have some fun on the weekend" mum counted back "I have no choice do I" I asked "nope none at all" Hera said "fine let's get her" I said we drove to towards after I had told the diver were to go we pulled I got out of the ( car name ) and walked up to the door I knocked on the door waited a couple seconds the door opened to reveal falchion "oh evening Alvaron what can I do for you this fine evening" she asked "well my family and I are going out and I was thinking would you and Gaia, mystic and moonlight would like to come as well" I said

"it would be nice to go out on a night like this good thing that the rain stop" she replied "so I take that as a yes" I asked "girls we are going out tonight get your things ready" she called out "with who" replied a voice I know right "oh I think you know him" she said back I felt my face heat up next thing I saw was Gaia in a beautiful deep blue dress with the neckless and earrings that we got that day soon followed by moonlight and mystic "ok girls I am going to change now should not take long" falchion said Gaia came closer to me "so Alvaron how do I look" she asked "Gaia your beautiful" I said Gaia smiled at my comment "you're really handsome yourself" she replied "I really like how your still in your day clothes" she said I had a quick look over myself like Gaia just said I am still in my day clothes "oh my bad I should have change before coming here" I replied "yeah you should have" she replied "Alvaron" Hera said "Hera don't do that" I said "sorry anyway as you can see you fought to change" Hera said I turned around to see that she is in a yellow dress with a white scarf as well "what how where did you change" I asked "hee hee I wouldn't tell" Hera said "ah you know what I don't what to know" I replied "here you go mum said to give it to you" Hera said running off back to the ( car name ) "ah Alvaron you can get charged in my room" Gaia said

"ok I will back as soon as possible" I said walking towards her room her room is on the first floor once I got to her room I open the door to walk in it still has that nice forest smell to it I put the little packet that Hera had given me onto Gaia's bed I opened the packet up to show a suit that was a nice black suit with blue strips running throw out it I take my shit off first "I hope that Gaia doesn't walk in" I thought than I take off my pants off to replace than with the suit pants the pants of the suit fit me perfectly I know that I will not grow much more than I am I move the suit jacket off the under shirt and a little note Conner could be seen I picked the Conner up and pulled away from the jacket and it

Alvaron I know that you don't like me at the moment but I do hope we can be friends at least I am sorry that I married your mother I had got this suit made just for you when your mother said it was your sixteen in an week by the time this get were ever you are I wish that you have or had a good day happy birthday

Ares

"maybe I was too hard on him should I sorry to him" I asked myself I undid the under shirt and put it on bottom the shirt back up than I put the jacket over the under shirt I didn't put the tie on because I did not know how to tie it I opened the door I being to walked back to the lounge room I went back to pick up the tie I went back to the door and walked out and closed it behind myself and walked into the lounge room to see Gaia still waiting with a slime on her face just seeing her happy makes myself happy as well "Alvaron that suit looks really handsome on you" she said "ah I guess so" I replied "so how about we go to the (car name ) now still waiting for mum so yeah" she said "ok let's go" I replied Gaia and I walked to the (car name ) that was waiting by the path way I opened the ( car name ) door to let her in "wow Gaia you look like an angle my son is really lucky to have you" I heard mum say "ah thank you Athena you should see your son" Gaia replied

I smiled to myself I moved into the ( car name ) I take a seat next to Gaia "Alvaron how do you like the suit" mum asked "well ah it is really nice" I replied "hey where is the tie" mum asked I pulled the tie out of my pocket "Alvaron come and take a seat next to me I will put the tie on for you" she said I did as she said she pulled the under shirt collar up put the deep blue tie under it "so Gaia how much do you like my son" mum asked "miss Athena I love your son with my heart and I want to with him for the rest of my life" Gaia replied "hmm so what would you do if Alvaron asked you to marry him" she asked "well uh he has already asked me am I said yes I would" Gaia replied "hmm can I see the ring than" mum asked "I don't have one yet" Gaia replied "great I am dead" I said to myself "I thought as much Alvaron how could you fought to give her an ring good thing I thought ahead she give the tie a tight pull an ring came out of the bottom of the tie it landed in my hand wow do it again make sure to give her the ring" mum said I got off the seat walked to Gaia "Gaia forest will you make me the happiest guy by coming my wife and ruling a kingdom by my side" I said "Alvaron of course I would Alvaron

After I had given her the ring that mum pulled out of the tie somehow falchion was standing next to the ( car name ) in a red dress then the diver opened the door for her "Athena how is my favorited girl" falchion said "I am well how about you" mum asked "well and I have heard that Alvaron would like Gaia to go with you" falchion replied "yes that is true and I would like to know if it is all right by you" mum said "hee hee of course it is she is with you I trust you and I have already said yes to Alvaron and Gaia to go as long he looks after her" falchion replied "that he will do now how about we and go and get something to eat hmm" mum asked "I know this great place called Zubat club" falchion said "hmm that is a night club you think our kid can go there" mum asked " Athena you worry too much you need to let go your son is nearly an adult himself" falchion said "I know I know but still he is still my little boy" mum replied "diver takes us to Zubat night club" falchion said to the diver "yes madam right way" he said he moved his foot down on the accelerator we started to move towards the location that falchion had said to go we travelled throw town the sky slowly become darker

after a while we pulled up at the club were falchion said to go to the diver got out and moved to the back door to let us out first mum got out followed by falchion who was followed by Hera, moonlight and mystic then Gaia got out and I followed her out after mum had paid the diver he hood his head and walked back to the ( car name ) got in and closed the door and drove off falchion walked to the to go in we all followed her in once we all got in falchion went over to the receptionist "good evening how may I help you" the receptionist asked "hello I would like a table for seven please" falchion asked "ok right this way please" the receptionist replied she walked off we followed behind her we followed her until we came to a both that could seat us all we had taking our seats she handed us menus "an waiter will come and take your orders shortly" the receptionist said bowing little and walking off I look at the menu it had many meals that one person could choose from like carbonara, magikarp fish fillets, pizza so many to choice from and for the drinks even more than food even a section for alcohol

I had a taste of it once no matter how much mouth wash I used the taste just sat there some of the drinks were Pecha with Leppa berry smoothie, Oran berry juice, Pecha and Rawst berry juice "good evening wow I have very seen so many eeveelutions in one place before just meeting an eevee is rare but anyway are you ready to order? " the waiter asked "yes we are I would like to have the meal of the day" falchion said "ok" the waiter replied "I will have the carbonara with an pecha and leppa berry smoothie thanks and the young one will have the kids meal" mum said "ok" the waiter replied "the espeon and I will have the magikarp fish fillets with an Oran juice" moonlight said "ok" the waiter replied started to get angrily "those two will the couple meal without the beer" mum said "ok let me read over the order one meal of the day, one carbonara with a pecha and leppa berry smoothie, one kids meal for the eevee, two magikarp fish fillets with Oran juice and one couple meal hold the alcohol anything I forgot?" the waiter read back "nope not at all" falchion said the waiter walked off "do Gaia and I get a choice" I asked

"nope" Hera said I rolled my eyes at Hera "sorry I thought that you two would like to have share a meal" mum said we waited for couple minutes until the waiter came back with our meals "here you go she put the meals down to the person who had order for the meal after the waiter had set the last plate down I hope you enjoy them" she said we started to eat our meals in the club I couldn't what to dig in Gaia looked at me than the meal than looked back at me I looked at Gaia we both smiled at the same time than we started to eat the meal together the meal was big enough to feed Pokémon two times our size much we eat the meal before I knew the meal was gone I had no idea how hungry I was or Gaia was I looked over the table to see that everyone was happy with the meal "we should come back here some time" mum said "I knew you would like it Athena" falchion replied the waiter came back "ok I hope you enjoyed the meal here is the bill" the waiter said while picking up the empty plates mum looked at the bill and laughed a little "really this is it" mum asked "yep" the waiter replied

Mum looked over at because I am the one who had money on them all of the time "I got this I had a look at the bill wow this is lot cheaper than I thought it would be" I said I pulled a fifty out of my wallet which was in my pocket which was a bit more than the bill cost the waiter came back to collect the bill "thank you for eating at Zubats" she said happily we all walked out Hera was playing with the small toy that came with her meal "Hera honey you going to have to put that way for now ok" mum said "ok mum" hera replied putting the toy in her mane we walked back to the steet to find the (car name) waiting for us the diver was standing by the rear door when we got closer he had opned the door we got in the ( car name) in the reverse order we got out and taking the same places again "were to now" the diver asked " gaia was there some were you wanted to go" mum asked "nope" gaia said moving her head side to side "alvaron" mum asked "no thanks mum i am fine if any thing i want to go home and sleep" i replied mum asked the rest of the group we all had the same ideal go home and go to sleep "we would like to go home thank you" mum said "right away madam" the diver replied in his monotone voice

he drove us to gaia's home first on the way there gaia and I had our paws on each other i really wanted to kiss her in the check but her family and mine are here gaia also rested her head on my shoulder with a slime on her face the ring that mum give me which i give to gaia was on her paw i fell sleep soon after we started to dive i woke in my bed i rolled over to see the time it said 3:00 am I heard my phone playing a small sound and saw the phone screen light up softy so it wouldn't hurt my eyes I look over to it i saw it was a text from gaia how did she get my number most likely from mum i thought i saw the text was sent a few hours ago it read "sorry for not say good bye but you had fallen asleep and you mum said not to wake you so good night or good morning for when you wake up" I smiled to my self i wanted to send one back but she would be sleep so i rolled onto my side and fall sleep again

gaia

when i woke up it was Monday morning not the best day of the week but today was different athena said that she will be leaving on Wednesday with alvaron, hera and myself athena also said that she will help teach me how to behave there and act with in 36 hours i will be in a different place i can't wait "gaia moonlight is feeling a little sick so you will be walking to school by your self today" mum said "ok mum" i said back i walk over to my closet to get my school uniform on it was an light pink with black and a White skit after i got uniform on i brushed my fur some times it takes me an hour to do it that is if i don't brush it for an week today it toke me a couple minutes to brush it I got my phone off the charge i went to alvarons number

Hey alvaron moonlight is feeling sick so i thought you and i could walk to school today? i asked over a text

Yeah hera is feeling under the wheatear as well sure I'll come and pick you up he texted back

i put my phone onto my desk i looked over the book list that i am thinking about burying to read in my past time after a couple minutes "gaia alvaron is here" mum called out "i'll be right down" i called back i quickly made my bed all thought i am going to be sleeping in it for a few more nights than i made my way down the hall way to meet alvaron and my mother who had give a small breakfast "hello honey i see that you are looking every happy today" mum said "yeah mum i get to go an other place" i said back " i take it you are coming with us when we leave" alvaron asked "here you go" mum said handing us plate of toast with Kelpsy berry spread i grab the first piece of it i toke a bit of it i saw that alvaron had grab a piece as well i watch him eat the piece of toast he ate it slowly and careful i ate fast i ate about four pieces to his two after he had finished his second piece i saw him looking at me and he reach for a napkin he brought to my face and put it over my mouth and wiped it

"gaia i love you" he said with a slime "alvaron i love you too" i said back "ok kids it is time for you to go now i see you in the afternoon" mum said destroying our moment i roll my eyes at my mother "come on gaia let's get going" alvaron said alvaron and I made our way out of the house once outside alvaron give me a small kiss on my check "what was that for" i asked "that was for last night" he replied i let out a small giggle "now let's get going before your mother comes out" he said "ok let's go" i replied we started to walk towards our school for our final days there as we walked to school "hey gaia are you coming to the game tonight" alvaron asked "alvaron of Couse i would i would not miss it" i replied "well we have a bit before school starts what to walk around school and talk" he asked i simply nod my head we arrived at school we had about forty minutes to wait so we walked around school "gaia you know that autumn is coming next mouth and have notices that your ears, tail and leaves on your legs got an orange colour tone to it" he said i had a look at my tail i saw it did have a sight orange tone to it "so i didn't grown out of it" i replied

"ah what did you mean that you have not grown out of what" alvaron asked confused "oh when i was much younger about four or five during a winter my tail, ears and the leaves on my legs all turned white for reason that i don't know" i replied " i wonder why that is" he replied "HEY LOOK IT IS THAT GAIA GIRL WITH MY MAN" yelled a know voice i looked at alvaron i saw him roll his eyes "Abby look i don't like, like you i like you as a friend and that is it and plus i and moving soon" alvaron said clammily i guess he is using this are practice for when he is king abby ran up to alvaron kissing to get a kiss on him i could see that he really didn't want to use a move that would be super affective on her but i think he had no choice he being to power up an move he knows from the small ball of blue forming in front of his face i knew what the move was it was ice beam and abby being a dragon type it is going to leave a mark on her he fried the move it hit her right in her chest making her drop to the ground as she tried to get her breath back i know that alvaron has pokerus i might have it by now he walked to abby and sat down next to her "look abby i am sorry that i did that to you but you have to see that i he toke a deep breath and let it out abby i am sorry but this will not work between us as i already have a girlfriend that i love dearly and what ever you will not change my mine" he spoke

i could see tears forming in her eyes "YOU LITTLE NO GOOD GRUSS TYPE I WILL KILL YOU" she yelled at me she got up and charged at me but alvaron moved into her way powering up another move as alvaron was powering up his move abby was powering up and fire move i could tell by the flames being let out on the sides of her mouth both alvaron and abby let there moves go at the same time alvaron let another ice beam go as abby let an flame thrower go the two moves hit each other and explode making the area Smokey i felt someone paw gaped mine and pulled me out of the smoke once out of the smoke i could see a sight figure "so this is the girl that my son loves so much hmm she really cute" a voice said "who are you were are you what are you" I asked looking around "hee hee be clam my girl i will not harm you let me say something to you ok?" it asked "ok i will let you say what ever it is" i replied " ok thank you my girl alvaron is a very kind, loving and loyal but he does has a side were he is none of those things this is his shadow form i will tell you why he has this when he was young his friends were picking on some one he was too until they toke it to faw and when they started to hurt her he lost it his normal kind, caring personality was gone and his shadow form taking over he only hurt his former friends not the girl or anyone less i think you could talk to it" it replied

i looked over at alvaron and abby they are still fighting abby was using her fire types on alvaron trying to get one hit on him but he was to fast even a jolteon could have a problem keeping up with him right now than alvaron powered up a move it was a other ice beam it hit abby and made her faint i ran over to alvaron "who are you" i asked "hello gaia i am alvaron other side" he replied in a dark but clam voice like he was no harm was going to came to me "ah hello" i replied sacred "my fair lady i don't mean any harm to come to you as alvaron's body will not lay a paw on you even if i tried and before you ask alvaron it fine i guess your just talking to his dad and he told you about me" he replied "ah yes" i replied "ok my name is well i can be called many names but you can just me shadow" shadow replied "o-ok shadow were is alvaron" i asked "gaia alvaron is still here but not here at the same time i am other side like i said before" shadow replied "what are you" i asked "i am the more protector of him self but i must be going now good bye miss gaia we will talk again" shadow replied before alvaron body fall to the ground

 **A/N: before you think I already have some chapters done I will post them once I done with editing them even through I do enjoy this XD if you any ideas that could be use let me know throw a pm or comments** **-Fire Glaceon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadow: Hi guys yeah I was brought in last chapter hit I am much more power full than Alvaron**

 **Alvaron: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? FIRE WHO IS THIS GUY**

 **Me: *rolls eyes* I am going to sleep wake me up later**

 **Gaia: oh okay well so shadow you said that your Alvaron other side**?

 **Shadow: Gaia shouldn't you be in bed?**

 **Gaia: uh what do you mean?** **Shadow: you'll see**

 **Alvaron: hey fire wake up *pulls hair*** **Me: *wakes up*OK WHO DID THAT?** **Alvaron: *points to shadow***

 **Me: *slaps self-* I am going to bed Gaia you're in charge** **Shadow /Alvaron: what why her?**

 **Gaia: right ok fire glaceon doesn't own Pokémon hell he wishes he did**

Gaia

I ran over to Alvaron were his tried body was resting "Alvaron" I said smacking his body "Alvaron come on time to wake up" I said but northing he would not listen "what to do" I said over and over I was pacing back and forth trying to think what to do than I saw his eyes lids moves like he was having a nightmare what is happening to her I asked myself

Alvaron

"WHO ARE YOU COME OUT RIGHT BEFORE I START BLOWING THIS PLACE UP" I yelled into a dark void looking thing "Hehe you can't do that you know come on Alvaron" a voice said back "How do you know my name come out right now" I replied looking around a glaceon walked out of the dark void it looked like it was perfect copy of myself "ok Alvaron my name is shadow in this world and you would most likely be thinking where are you right now" it said back "yes" I replied "ok Alvaron this is your mine between sleep and being a wake at the same time you are here for a reason that you will soon find out but you must how to use the area to think if you want" shadow said "you have not said who you are and what you are" I replied "ok fine enough I am your opposite side so think it more like this I am your more deface side of you your girlfriend Gaia she a beautiful girl and a seasonal leafeon as well" shadow replied

before I could say anything back I woke up in the nurses office I looked around only to see that everything was in its right place than a chansey walked in "afternoon Mr Alvaron you have been out all day" the chansey said "what do you mean I have been out all day were is Gaia" I asked "clam down Mr Gaia is the one who brought you in after you need a fight with Abby she had woke up an about 4 hours ago and you have must a really big fight with her" she asked "I guess you could say that" I said "anyway school is almost over so I think you should head home very soon to" she said no soon after she had said that he bell for home went off I was allowed to leave the office that I was in I walked out front of the school waiting soon Gaia come out of the school hall and rushed over to me.

"Alvaron you're ok" Gaia said "I guess so" I replied "want to walk around" Gaia asked "of course I would" I replied no later we walked away from the school and into town still in our uniforms walking side by side our fur touched every now and again "so Alvaron what to get that cafe we went to on our first date" Gaia asked I smiled she smiled back at me "I take that a yes" she questioned "Gaia of Couse it is a yes" I answer we walked to it "I have been thinking what is the name of that of the place" Gaia asked "oh sorry it is called lurxray cafe but it is own by an nine tail" I replied "cool" Gaia said happily we walked to lurxray cafe on the way there we saw a little street preformed with an normal colour glaceon and a shiny umbering we sat down and watch the preformed Gaia had her head resting on my shoulder which I didn't mine after the preformed was done "hey why don't you give them some money for their time" she asked looking into my eyes "ok I was thinking about doing that anyway" I replied Gaia and I got up and walked over to them I pulled my wallet out of my pocket and opened it and pulled out an 20 dollar note and put it in the little box in front of them

The shiny umbreon looked over at us thank you sir and Madan "that is alright miss you earned it" Gaia said the other glaceon looked up after Gaia had said "Gaia" the other glaceon asked "yes do I know you" Gaia asked reposed "Gaia it is me abel" he replied "sorry but I don't know you" Gaia replied "still living around from the school with moonlight and falchion" he asked "ah I live with a someone called moonlight who is my older sister" Gaia replied "ok I will meet you there" he said "WHAT" Gaia called out in disbelief "trust me Gaia I know your sister and mum" he said but this point I was holding Gaia back from knocking this guy out "come on Gaia let's just walk away" I said "no I really what to know who this guy think he is" Gaia almost yelled I rolled my eyes "come on Gaia he is just playing with let's just walk away" I said "I don't trust him but I trust you" Gaia happily replied Gaia and I walked way to the lurxray cafe we walked an bit until we had arrived

We walked in the cafe everything in their place we walked up to the counter an umbreon came to the counter "hello and welcome to lurxray cafe" she said "moonlight?" Gaia asked "leafier" moonlight replied 'is that her nickname it is really cute' I thought "what are you doing here" Gaia asked "I work here" she replied "what do you mean" Gaia questioned "well you are going to be leaving soon so I have been working here for about couple weeks now I also have got an gift to give, Alvaron come around about five" moonlight replied "ah ok" I replied "anyway are you going to order anything" she asked "oh yeah I would like to have like to have an piece of Oran cake please" I asked "uh could I share the piece with you" Gaia asked "Gaia course you can" I kissed Gaia "ok a couple piece of cake" moonlight wrote down take a sat and wait for your order to arrive we found an table to sit at to wait

"So Alvaron uh I have been thinking where do you see yourself in ten years?" Gaia started "I don't understand what you mean?" I replied I saw Gaia giggle a little "you big silly I mean what do you see yourself with any one" she smiled "oh I see myself with you maybe a kid or two ruling a kingdom with you by my side" I smiled Gaia's slime grew bigger especially when I said a kid or two "Alvaron" Gaia looked at me "yes Gaia" I looked "I love you" she said "and I love you to Gaia your my one and only" I smiled

"one couple piece of cake with an Oran berry shake to share" a waiter placed a plate and drink on the table we sat at I picked up an fork toke a little off the piece and move it towards Gaia she got the idea fast and opened her mouth to accepted it I move the fork in her mouth she closed her lips on the fork I pulled the fork away from her she chewed a couple of times than shallow's the bit of cake she smiled at me and I smiled back after a bit we had finished the cake between us than we started on the drink to wash down the cake taste we shared the drink as well after we had drank the drink I called for the bill an waiter came over with the bill it was only 20 dollar I paid the bill and we felt the cafe to walk Gaia home on our way there we walked throw a park it was really beautiful I saw Gaia take a set on a nearby park bench and telling me to join her so I take a seat next to her soon after I did she moved her head so it was resting in my lap she was looking up at the sky from my lap "Alvaron the sky is so beautiful this time in the afternoon I really thank you for spending it with me" she looked at me

"That is alright Gaia what type of boyfriend would I be if I didn't spend time with you" I looked at Gaia "Alvaron you so caring I should not have you" Gaia smiled I slime back I felt an phone going off I looked down at Gaia who had her phone out "hello" Gaia answered "oh sorry I guess we lose track of time be there soon" Gaia said before hanging the phone up "who was that" I asked "that was moon say that we are late for whatever she was doing for us" Gaia replied Gaia hoping up first and started to walk towards her home she stop and turn around to look at me "well you coming" she smiled "yeah give me a sec" I said back getting up and hurried over to her we walked towards Gaia's home "hey Gaia I been meaning to ask what is with mystic" I asked "what do you mean" she asked back "well I mean she doesn't talk at all she just watches" I replied "oh that I have no clue or idea in the littlest but she does think a lot of things" Gaia replied

"Well isn't that nice you are talking about me" a voice sounding like water which made Gaia jump "mystic wha - what you can talk" Gaia almost yelled "yes I can talk to I just like listening and thinking about things and you two should really get a move on anyway you behind what moon likes so she sent me to find you and teleport you two" mystic said still sounding like water before Gaia or I could say a word a pick aura came over us and blink an eye all three of us were at Gaia's home lounge room "about time you got here" moonlight looked at us mystic had walked away leaving moonlight, Gaia and myself moonlight had taken an sat "so moonlight care to tells us what is going on here" I asked "oh Alvaron your so cute and all but I have found something about each of you that you may not know" moonlight replied with devilish slime

"Ok moonlight what have you found out about me" I asked "well Alvaron you use to run around your 'home'" moonlight said with a slime "yeah everyone did that so" I replied "as for Gaia she is a girl" moonlight said with a laugh "really" Gaia said "I know I know that is a fake and everything the truth you two are is because I what to give you this" moonlight said holding out an box Gaia pick the box and opened it to show a snow flake and a leaf "what is this" Gaia asked with her handing the box to me I looked at the two items and soon found out that they are crystal I looked up to see Gaia and moonlight going at each other "hey Gaia you know that these are crystal right" I asked looking at the two Gaia moved her head so fast it could have broken her neck "say again" she asked "these are crystal" I repeated Gaia come over to me had a look at them she could see her face in both of them "sorry sis I jumped bit to early again" Gaia smiled at moonlight " Gaia you my sister how could I be mad at you when you do little things like this" moonlight laughed I could see that Gaia had grown a blush on her face

Than a knock came from the door "excuse me while I get the door" moonlight went to the door she opened the door to show an normal colour glaceon and a shiny umbreon "abel and darker how have you been" moonlight called out "moon, how is my fav sis" abel hugged moonlight "have you meet alvaron" moonlight asked "yeah and I got to meet Gaia again abel looked at us they look so cute together don't they" abel asked Gaia and I blushed "come in abel I shore that mum would love to see you again and you girl" moonlight said "uh you know that I am just a friend you know right" darker said "here sure you are anyway I off to get mum I will back soon" moonlight said walking out of the room leaving Gaia, abel, darker and myself "so how long have you been dating my little sister" abel asked "uh an week or so now" I replied

Gaia

abel my older 'brother' had ask alvaron tons of questions he even asked one about when we going to 'it' "abel" my mother called happily "hey mum it been while has it" abel said "it has but how is my super smart son" mum said "yeah how is my nerd of an brother doing" moonlight called "I am well thank you for asking and I have taken a short break from that" abel said I looked over at alvaron who I could see that was felling sleep at 6 in the afternoon "sorry guys and Gaia but I going to make my home now see you at school tomorrow or whenever I see you next" alvaron yawned "see you later alve" I said kissing alvaron on his cheek he opened the door and walked throw it closing it behind him cutting my view off from him a small frown formed on my face "I am going up to my room" I said "ok hun" mum said

I walked down the hallway to my room once I got to my door I opened it and walked closing it behind myself I walked over to my bed and lied down on it soon after I closed my eyes and fell sleep I woke up I looked out the window I saw that it was night I rolled of my bed and tried to walked to door but kick something in the dark "what was that" I asked myself after I let my eyes adjusted to the darkens around me I could that I kick the corner of my bed with my fore leg now I could see I walked over to my desk when my phone was after I left it than before school I pressed the on button my room light up hurting my eyes in the process "in the name of arceus" I almost yelled letting my get use to the new light source my said it was 4:00am Tuesday the 5th of march "tomorrow and I get to move with alvaron and his family" I said to myself I heard a small squeak coming from upstairs I thought it was just moonlight doing what she does I walked back to laid back down and I look at the celling for a while

I woke up again with my alarm going off "hu I guess I fall back to sleep" I said to myself I got out of bed and slowly walked over to my alarm to dismiss it "come on leafier" moonlight said outside my door I got dress quickly I just put my shirt on when abel burst into my room "oh hello leaf" abel said clammily "get out of my room you perv" I yelled at him he got up faster than a jolteon using quick attack "guess why don't you walk on me while I am having an shower hey" yelled at him "sorry, sorry, sorry I am so sorry Gaia" he repeated back to me I rolled my eyes at than I remembered that I didn't have a shower last night I quickly walked out of room down the hall way and little futter down from my room I opened the bathroom door walked in and closed it behind myself I locked the door I stated to take my clothes off so I could have shower after I did I was standing in the bathroom with northing on I walked to the shower I step one of forelegs in than followed by my hinge to see that darker was standing the shower as well she pushed me on my back and started to kiss me first on my chest than slowly moved down

I could feel something building inside myself darker was keep on kissing me and moving down I soon moaned this only made darker happily a while later I stepped out of the shower sharking a little followed by darker who had a very happy slime on her face after I had use a trow to dry myself than I put a clean uniform that I had put in here darker moved up behind me and learn her head next to my right ear "Gaia we should that again sometime" she wisped with lust I move towards the door opening it than closing it behind myself moonlight walked up to me "hmm what do I see here my little sister getting a little friendly with darker" she asked "what no, no" I repeated "ha-ha Gaia it is only neutral that you would what to try that but if you do don't be afraid to talk to myself or mum" she said moving away than a knock came from the door

I hurried over to it to open the door to reveal alvaron not in his school uniform but in a purple shirt and blue shorts "alvaron why are you here" I asked "what aren't I allowed to visit my girlfriend without saying anything" he replied "no I am not saying anything like I mean what are you here not in your uniform" I said "oh mum said I can take the day off so I can pack so I came over to ask falchion if you are allowed to take the day to pack as well" he said "I don't know but are you coming in" I asked "sure" he replied he walked in closing the door behind himself "mum alvaron would like to ask you something" I called out "ok I am coming down soon" she called back somewhere upstairs "hey Gaia why are you sharking are you cold or something" he asked

"ah I had a cold shower for a bit too long" I said hopping he would take it "ok Gaia try to have a warm shower next time ok" he said "alvaron how are you today" mum asked "I am well" he replied " I heard you have something to ask me" mum said "well yes I do as you know tomorrow is Wednesdays and the same day that mum, Hera, Gaia and myself are going so I had come to asked if Gaia is allowed to take the day off so she could pack" he asked "I trust you so Gaia yes you can take the day off today" mum answer "thank you mum thank you" I said back happily "Hehe your welcome" mum said back

I walked back to my room to get change into my clothes happy about I don't have to go to school after I had changed I walked back to the lounge room to see alvaron talking to moonlight from when I was standing I could see that alvaron was bit scared "and care for her no matter what" I heard moonlight say to him "of course I would I have been for the last week now" he said "I know alvaron Gaia is luckily to have you" she said "no I am the luckily one I have someone to truly love and for that" he said back I smiled I walked towards them I walked behind alvaron "hello alve" I said "oh hello" he smiled "ah why are you so happy for" I asked "why wouldn't I be" he said "I don't know does tomorrow mean anything" I asked with a slime "yep I get to see my home and all of my old friends again all thought they will not remember me "he slowly frowned

"it is alright you have me and I have you" I said back his slime came back "I know Gaia that is why I love you so much" he said back "right I am going out don't have too much fun" moonlight said with a wick I roll my eyes at her alvaon rubbing the back of his neck she laughed "ha-ha you should see alvaron face any redder you could be a sylveon" moonlight laughed walking out the door for school leaving abel, darker, alvaron and myself abel and darker can do what they want so that leaves alvaron and myself "ah Gaia to let you know you may be forced to ware dress all of the time" alvaron applied "why is that" I asked "I don't know why I guess it makes girls more Girley" he said scared I wanted to give him small hit but I give him a small kiss on his cheek as I walk beside him "want to help me pack" I asked trying to sound like an princess "of course I would my lady" he bowed I let a giggle come and slime at him

I could see him sliming a little how he was borrowing "you may rise" trying my best he did what he was told "I can tell that you really like telling other what to do correct" he asked I simply nod my head "ok I understand come let's get you pack shall we" he said in an older tone which scared me a little "ok let's get packing" I replied "cool" he said moving towards my room I soon followed him when I caught up to him he was waiting at my rooms door "why are waiting by my door" I asked "well it is your room so it would be uncalled for if I walked in with asking you or without you" he replied "that is really nice of you" I said We walked into my room alvaron take a seat on the end of my bed I walked over to the closet and pulled out a small suitcase and put it next to alvaron and opened it a bit of dust came out

"So what clothes should I take with me" I asked looking in my closet "whatever you like I don't mind if you need some new clothes we could go and buy you some" he replied "really you would do that?" I asked "of course I would" he replied I pulled couple different shirts, shorts, dress and other clothing needs alvaron helped me fold the clothes and place them into the suitcase neatly I had look the time on my phone it said it was 9:00 am school had started "so alvaron what do you what to do now" I asked "well school had started so I think we should wait for an half an hour before we go out" he said "ok so is anything you what to do while we are waiting" I asked "we could watch some tv but I heard there are mainly little kids shows on" he replied I simply nod my heard we walked out in the lounge room I looked at mum's tv I picked up the remote and turned the tv on it was one of those talk shows that mum likes I don't like them but I don't hate them I just don't understand why they fight over an little thing

we watch tv for about ten minutes before I got bored I looked over at alvaron I could see him sleeping he looks so peaceful and clam so I lied next to him the best I can I was met with one of his paws coming over me I allowed it soon I fell asleep

A/N: if anyone is reading this please do write in the review/comments and say what I can do better I am doing this self-improvement in my skills and sorry for this to.

When I woke up I looked around to see that I was by myself I felt little sad but soon heard small talking

Alvaron

"so alvaron what would you do if you got the baby girl pregnant" falchion asked "well I would still love her and the child as it will most likely be my own mine child" I replied "hmm I can see that you have a good head in the right place but I can see that there things that you're not happy about" she asked "yes that is true there are things that I have done that I am not happy about but that is the past so I need to learn from them and move on" I replied "ok alvaron and how much would you do if she got in trouble" she asked "Falchion when I say this I do mean it I love Gaia not only as my girlfriend and as my wife and the mother to my own kids" I replied "I know you do honey I was testing if you did and when you too your sleeping together it is really cute" she said "ah thank you and I should really getting back to Gaia by she would be wake so yeah" I relied started to walk back in it the lounge room

I looked on the main set in the room to see that Gaia had waken up I walked over to her and give her kiss on her cheek "how is my princess" I asked "I am fine I feel lot better what is the time to" she replied "oh the time is 1 in the afternoon" I replied "can we go do something now?" she quested "ok yeah let's but first I will let you wake some more" I said we waited for about ten minutes "so where would you like to go" I asked "I don't know how about we just walk around" she asked "I think that would a good idea" I replied I walk over to the door and wait for Gaia I got an coat for her and for myself autumn day it is a bit cold as an ice type I don't have to worry about getting as cold as quick Gaia came over to me I put the coat on her I do up the button that was the coat which is around her neck after I had done it I open the door and let Gaia go out first and closing it behind myself Gaia and I soon started to walk around

we walked to park nearby we sat down side by side we watch some trees lose some of their leaves and other Pokémon much younger than our selves "hey alvaron" Gaia asked "yes Gaia" I answer "have you ever thought about having an kid?" she asked "well I have but we are too young to have one ourselves" I replied "I know that you silly I just thinking" she said learning over to lick alvaron cheek than sat back up right "hmm I don't know but if I had a son I would like to call him Loki " I said forgotten getting about that meeting we had and I had said that "hmm well if I had a draughter I would like to her Salacia" Gaia replied "Gaia" I said "yes alve" Gaia replied I smiled at my nick name "I love you" I said "and I love you as well" she said back I turned my head to face her I brought my head closer to hers and kissed her on the lips again

"YO alvaron" called a firmer voice I looked around to see blizzard "oh hey blizz" I said "so what are you two love brides doing and shouldn't you be at school" he asked "blizz you know you just destroyed our moment right and we are hugging around" I said back "ha-ha I know I did anyway I need to be going oh Gaia next time you see moonlight can you give her this for me" he asked holding out a box "yeah I guess so" Gaia replied "great oh be careful with it to" he said walking off "so he like's moonlight" Gaia asked "yeah I guess so come on let's go get something to eat" I asked "sure do you what to go to lurxray café" Gaia asked "ok let's go" I replied we hoped off the bench seat we started to head towards lurxray café while we walking throw out town towards the café we are walking side by side with our two pelts touching every now again we made to the café I looked in to see the café had little no none others I walked to the café door and opened it with right fore paw and let Gaia walk in first I followed in after her we walked past couple of empty we walked to the counter and waited for a person to serve us while we were wait I looked over the menu

 **N/A: after chapter four it will take me longer to get chapter out so plases wait thanks**

 **Fire glaceon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alvaron: I am sorry for my out bust last chapter I don't know what came over me.**

 **Shadow: Ha-ha you see now?**

 **Gaia: I don't get what you mean?**

 **Alvaron: either myself.**

 **Me: shadow you will not be allowed to be seen for a bit *throws shadow out*.**

 **Abel: hello what is this place?**

 **Me: no Abel get out**

 **Abel: why?**

 **Gaia: because he said so!**

 **Me: Ok well I am going out later**

 **Moonlight: hey leafier who was that?**

 **Gaia: a friend**

 **Abel: someone who hates me.**

 **Moonlight: whatever Abel, fire glaceon doesn't own Pokémon or it products sadly**

Blizzard

Wow those two are just how do they care about anyone but them self I hope that Gaia does give moonlight those earrings hmm that also I wander what are doing I heard that alvaron is an prince unlikely that kind of stuff is in fairy tales but I really do wonder if this is true I was going to walk home after spending the day with Vulcan at the park "hey blizze" Vulcan called out "yes Vulcan" I replied "are we going home" he asked "Vulcan you know we have to go home now I do know that you love burring all of that energy that just seems to come from no were" I replied while Vulcan and myself started to walked "big brother can't we stay here a little bit longer Vulcan cried " no Vulcan mum and dad wouldn't be happy with me if we stay out a bit longer" I said "please" Vulcan cried louder "Vulcan I said no and no means no come on we have to get home soon" I sternly replied

Soon Vulcan stopped in front of a café "hey blizze look it is Gaia and alvaron" Vulcan jumping up and down I walked up to Vulcan I put one of my paws on his head which made a little steam form contact "hey could we get something for mum and dad" Vulcan asked I thought about it quickly "ok just for mum and dad ok" I replied "yay" Vulcan replied happily we walk into the small café Vulcan walked up to the counter as I followed him "afternoon sir what would you like" the waiter asked "I would have an ice coffee and my brother will have an chocolate milk shack and could we have two pieces of cake as well" I calmly say "ok sir that will cost $18.45" she replied "ok" I paid the cost Vulcan hurried over to Alvaron and Gaia " hello Alvaron and Gaia" Vulcan creed "oh afternoon Vulcan" Gaia looking up from her drink "alve Vulcan and blizzard are here" Gaia said "oh sorry my bad I guess I was too deep in thought" he replied

"So blizz what are you doing" alvaron asked "Vulcan wanted to get something and we are getting something for mum and dad as well" I replied "oh that's a good idea hey alve why don't we do that" Gaia asked "alve" I asked "yeah what is Wong with it" alvaron asked "it's northing it is just funny I ever head you being called that" I replied "one coffee, one chocolate milk shack and two pieces of cake" the waiter called "well that is us I will be seeing you later" I waved "yeah see you later" alvaron waved back Vulcan and I picked up our order and walked out of the café and we started to continue to walked home. but why do i have the feeling that is the last time i will see them for a while

While we walk Vulcan was being a normal little brother once we reached our home our mother a Flareon was sitting outside next to our father a varpeon "hello blizzard and Vulcan enjoyed your day at the park?" dad asked "yeah it was the best but I wanted to stay there a little bit longer" Vulcan said unhappily "you know that blizz is only looking out for" mum asked "I know that mum oh and we got you and dad something to" Vulcan smiled I pulled out the two pieces of cake that was place in their contains and handed each one "thank you blizzard" dad said "hehe you should be really saying thanks to Vulcan he was the one who said we should" I said "thank you Vulcan and blizzard " mum said "why are you thanking me?" I asked "well you paid for it and looking after your little brother" dad said

I had a look at my phone it said it was 5pm tomorrow is Wednesday I toke a slip of my drink knowing myself I will fall asleep at the time I normally do and wake up about Midnight than fall back to sleep about half an hour later "ok boys mum made roost for dinner and it is about ready" dad said as Vulcan and I followed mum and dad into our home to get ready for dinner we take a seat at the table in the kitchen mum came put a couple plates onto the table for each of us which plate had a nice slow cooked silver side and vegetables we all started to dig in I was first to finish my first than the rest of us finish soon after

Alvaron

I was sitting at home with Hera and mum watching TV just waiting for our dinner to cooked I was thinking what could I get Gaia after we land we have been dating for three or so weeks now could I get her an ring or an necklace pair of earnings or what? While I was thinking I didn't hear my phone going off until hear nudge me with my phone "thank you Hera" I said taking the phone out of her paw. I looked at the caller id said it was Gaia so I answered it "hello" I said into the phone "hello is this alvaron" a male voice come throw sounding much older "uh yeah" I replied "good I wanted to talk to you about Gaia" he said "uh ok did I do something wrong?" I asked "why no son I just what to thank you for looking after my baby girl" he said "I don't get what you mean by that? I asked "well I mean thank you for caring and being like father to her as well as her boyfriend at the same time" he said "may I ask who this is" I asked "all you need to know that I am Gaia's father and I wanted to tell you thank you" he said "how did you get Gaia's phone?" I asked "moon got it for me" he replied

"I don't know you or trust you but I have to be going bye" I said sliding the hung up bottom cross the screen "hmm I don't know who are you are but I don't like the sound of your voice" I said to myself "alvaron who was that" Hera asked "it was just Gaia don't worry" I said "oh ok and what time do we have to be up by" Hera asked "we have to be up and at the airport by 10 no later" I said back "so Gaia is sleeping here tonight" Hera asked "oh shoot I didn't think of that thanks" I said walking away into the kitchen and stopping I pulled up Gaia's number on my phone and called it rang a couple time than followed "hello" I could easily tell who it was "hey Gaia you know how we are going tomorrow?" I asked "yeah I can't wait" she replied "Hera just said that you should stay here tonight as it would be easier on you and your family" I replied "that would be a lot easier I will be around shortly" she replied "ok cool would you rather I come and help you with your stuff so it is easy on you" I asked "nah I got it after all it is only one bag and not a very big one at that I got to go as I am walking out the door now see you soon" she said ending the call

"So Gaia is staying here tonight" Hera asked I turned around so I could face Hera better "yeah it would be better on her and everyone as we can get to the airport on time" I said "okay" Hera said walking back into the lounge room I followed her and toke a seat and watch some TV that mum was watching at the time a while later an knock come from the door I got up and walked over to the door and open to see Gaia crying right away she jumped on me warping her arms around me and crying into my body I looked out of the door left and right to see no one less "ok that is weird" I quietly said to myself I pulled Gaia into the home and closing the door I look down at Gaia who holding onto me with dear life "what's wrong" I asked "someone rob-bed me" she cried "it is ok Gaia I am here now I will not let anyone hurt you" I wisped into her ear "I know y-you wou-would" she sniffled "here come and take a set in the lounge room while I make you some coco" I calmly as I hug her "ok" she wisped rubbing her eyes to rid any tears around her eyes I walked her into the lounge room mum was first to jump up take Gaia to a seat I nod and walked back to the kitchen

I walked up an cup brood to get an mug out it was pain black with my name on it in big lettering I smiled at the cup I put it on my counter walk over to the fridge to pull out a bottle of milk out I walked back to the counter were the mug was sitting I poured a some of milk into the mug I picked up the mug and put it in the microwave to heat it up a little I put 30 seconds into the timer as the milk was heating up I hurried to a tin of coco power I picked it up and moved next the microwave just in time as the timer went off I pulled the mug out carefully and placed it on the counter next to the coco power I picked up an spoon to put some of the coco into the heated cup of milk than I mix it than I quickly put the milk away well as the coco power and put the spoon in the wash rank than I walked into the lounge room with the coco in paw

Once back in the lounge room I walked over to Gaia who still crying only softly now "Gaia here" I said calmly "thank you" she wisped looking up at me "Gaia what happen" I asked taking a sit next to her "I was walking here than th-this man or something p-pushed me to th-the ground it kept one p-paw or hand on my b-back while the o-other move lowe-lower down th-than it toke off with m-my bag" she sniffled after "their their Gaia he or she will not come here" I said she toke a slip from her drink "alve I love you c-can I sleep with you tonight" she asked looking into my eyes I looked into hers they were all red "ok Gaia" I said she smiled showing her lovely slime once again I looked at the clock in the lounge room it said that it is past 8:30 pm "ok we have to get Early tomorrow so off to bed I will not be few behind" mum said

"Night mum" Hera Cheered "night mum" I said giving mum a small kiss on her cheek "night Athena thank you for letting me come with you" Gaia wisped "good night to all of you and that is alright" mum said when I looked behind me Hera was gone I looked over my side to see If Gaia was coming she nod her head and we walked off to my room I open the door to my room "last time I will be sleeping here hey" I asked "yeah" Gaia replied Gaia and I walked over to my bed and soon laid down on the bed facing each other her face and mine are only a couple inches part I got off my bed and true the light off at the wall switch and I move back to my bed and laid back down facing Gaia "Alvaron" Gaia wisped "yes Gaia" I wisped back "what is your home like" she wisped "last time I saw it six years ago it is very beautiful it was summer green leaves fresh water lovely summer showers just perfect place to live well that was the last time I was there" I wisped back "it sounds like a place where I would like rise some of my own children" she wisped falling sleep "goodnight my love" I wisped kissing her forehead "and I love you too" she said soon we fall sleep

I woke by a 6am alarm going off from my phone as my eyes open I look over to see Gaia had curled into myself I tried to move without waking her I got out of my bed I walked over my ward broad I put some of my more female looking clothes into for Gaia I packed my own bag as well but more male looking I looked over at Gaia who look little sad for some reason I walked back over and laid next to her she become happy looking as she smuggled into me I smiled "come on Gaia it is time to wake up" I whispered "only five more minutes" she groaned Gaia move her head and open her eyes slowly to revel those golden, brown eyes once again "morning alve" Gaia yawned "morning Gaia" I wished back soon a knock come from the door "it's open" I said mum walked in "good morning Alvaron and Gaia" she yawned from being wake to early "morning mum" I said back not sounding tied "morning Athena" Gaia said back rubbing her eyes with the back of her paw

"as you know today we are leaving for our trip I hope you got everything ready to go Hera and I will be waiting in the lounge room" mum said walking out of my room I got out of my bed and walked over to where I placed the bags "Alvaron" Gaia asked "yes Gaia" I replied looking back at her "can you come and sit next to me" she asked "ok Gaia" I replied walking back over to my bed and taking a sit on it "h-how do you think they will see me" Gaia asked "I am sorry but I don't understand that question" I replied "i-i mean how would the people of your home see me like would they listen to me-" I put a paw up to her mouth "Gaia all you need to know is that I love you if you want I can talk to them for you if you want" I said back "I know you do Alvaron could you ah help with me with something" she asked "what would you like help with" I asked "could you help me brush my fur I haven't done it for a bit" she asked I simply nod my head I walked over to the bathroom I opened the door I see three hair bushes on the basin one was mine one was Hera's and I guess the last one is mum's

I walked over to the basin and picked up my hair brush "Gaia is that you" Hera asked "oh shoot" I said to myself "ah sorry Hera it's me I am only getting my hair bush" I said "oh sorry alva I couldn't tell you two look slimmer" Hera said "once again I am sorry I will be going now oh yeah don't take much longer" I replied "ok" she replied I walked out of the bath room with closing the door behind myself and walked back to my room once I got back into my room I saw that Gaia had gotten out bed and moving around in my room I could see how beautiful she looked with rays of the morning sun coming throw as well as her leaves have an orange tone to them as well just seeing her makes me fall more in love every time "hey Gaia" I said walking through the door "hi avle" she replied "I got a brush you for" I said she walked up to me she bought hr face close to mine "I didn't really need a brush" she said than she licked my nose "ah Gaia why did you just lick my nose" I asked "ant'I allowed to" she /asked while looking into my eyes "well I ever thought you would do that" I replied

She smiled at my comment I also notice something having an shine I look at it to see the ring that mum give me to give to her a smile came to my face "I see that you still got the ring" I said "yeah luckily they didn't see it" she replied looking at it "Gaia if you want a shower it is open" Hera called "can I" Gaia asked "of course you can you" I replied I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled a t-shirt and a skirt for her to ware "why do you have a skirt in there" Gaia asked "Hera put some of her clothes here" I replied "oh ok" she replied taking the clothes and hurried to the bathroom on the floor I sat in my room and my bed and thinking 'how would they take her as my girlfriend I know that mum was not of royal blood but how would they take Gaia, I know that they would listen to me but not so much for Gaia' I thought I was so in thought I did see Gaia was standing at my door in the clothes I give her

"Alvaron are you going to have a shower as well" Gaia asked "uh yeah" I replied said getting some clothes out of my wardrobe and walking towards the bath room

Gaia

While Alvaron was having an shower I was looking in his room I found two bags next to the bed I open one to look inside it had t-shirts and couple skirts and dress "wow Hera must had a bit of clothes" I said "hey Gaia" said an older voice I could tell it was Athena I looked behind myself to see Athena "oh hello Athena what can I do for you" I asked "yes you can I was hoping that you look after my son while is ruling ok" she said/ asked "Athena I will look after him not because you asked me because I love him" I replied "I know you do that is why I am giving you this" she said handing a small silver neckless with a small pendent on it "what is this" I asked "open the pendent and see for yourself" she said I open the pendent to revel a photo of with two eevee's and a sylveon "that sylveon you see is alvaron's dad he sadly passed away while he was young I had not seen him for six years but when I saw you two I could see that that hole in his heart was filled by you which I happy that he has someone to love" she said

We had talked about ten minutes alvaron still had not come back from his shower I walk towards the shower I knocked on the door I open the door to see him sitting on the floor with his face buried in his paw and softly crying "alvaron" I whispered he looked up to look at me "oh hey Gaia" he said with worry while whipping his eyes "what is wrong" I asked caring "there is a lot of things wrong one is that I will be ruling a kingdom the same place I ran away from a day after my father's death and I no friends there only people I could talk to were some of the guards that were posted outside my room then them they were not allowed to talk to me even when I said I wish to talk to you" he stiffened

"Alvaron" I simply said pulling him into a hug 'even he cry's but why does he hid it' I thought he put his face on to my shoulder he don't say a word just simply enjoying the hug we stay in the hug for few minutes until alvaron spoke "thanks Gaia I really needed that thank you so much" "your welcome alve" I replied I smiled alvaron also smiled "I should really have a shower now so can you wait in the lounge room with everyone less and just in case you have not found the bags they are by the bed could you also take them down as well thanks" he said I nod my head I walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind me I walked to his room the bags are where I found them by the bed I pick them both up they are only small bags that you would use just a couple of days I walked down the hallway towards the lounge room soon I reached the stairs and followed them down when I reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the lounge room where Athena and Hera were waiting I toke a sit to wait for alvaron

He come down a few minutes later wearing a light blue shirt and black shorts "all ready" Athena asked "yep" Hera cheered "I guess so" alvaron said looking down at his paws "let's go" I calmly said Athena nod her head we all proceeded to walk towardes the door hera was out the door first followed by athena than myself and last but not lest was alvaron i saw him looking back towards his home away from home he toke an deep beath in and let it out he closed the door he put the key into the lock and truned it right locking the door "ok let's get to the airport" he said seeming like something had been lifted off him i smiled he truned around to walk towards the road he saw me smling which made him smile we walked next to me "gaia you always make me happy when ever i see you" he whipsered into my ear and followed by a kiss on my left cheeck i truned around to see that athena andd hera were in a taxi

we walked over to the taxi when we were met the diver he was a flareon his had a golden fur and a ash coloured mane and green eyes "hello sir and madan do you need a hand with your bags" it said by the vioce it was a feamale "thank you but i can do it" alvaron replied "ok sir what about you mandan" she asked "thank you" i said handing my bag to her i toke a sit in the cab and waited for alvaron and the diver to take their seits we didn't have to wait long alvaron and the diver toke thier sits "ok everyone blacked up we will nod ok here we go" she said she started to dive towardes the airport

we arrived at the airport "wow the airport is really busy today" i said i heard hera having a little giggle i gowrled an little meaning i was not happy at hera coment "gaia it is ok she is only young" i heard alvaron say "i know it is just" i replied "i know it is alright" he replied the diver had gotten out and collecting our bags and plancing than on a tolley for we got out one by one once again alvaron was last out agian athena paid fair we walked into the airport i looked around to many other pokemon running from from and there "ok guys let get checked in" athena said "sure" alvaron replied we walked to the air line atenree as we walked we got looks from lot of pokemon some of there looks said what are they doing here with that girl which had no idea why

"goodd morning do you have any ticket already or you need to buy some" the atendee asked "hi no i already have some booked under the name of athena person" athena said "what so alvarons name is alvaron, person" i asked "hehe no honey he didn't wnat to take Ares names so his name is alvaron, mason" athena replied i looked at alvaron who simply nod his head "ok there is only three under that name but you are luckly there is a other but it is in comdeny" the atendee said "mum i will take it gaia can have mine" alvaron said "are you sure alvaron nod his head ok gaia how would you like to take alvaron's ticket" she asked

"may i ask what is his one" i asked "his ticket is a first class same as mine and hera's" she replied "oh but i have to be away from alvaron" i replied "yeah unless some one cancle there one which is unlikly" alvaron said i head the phone ringing "hello ... hmm ... ok ... may i ask why... ok sir the atendee put the phone down well it must be you luckly day the who just called and said he couldn't make it so an other first class ticket just came up" the atendee said "ok thank you very much we will take it" athena said giving the atendee the money than the atendee handed athena the tickect

we walked away to the small food court that is in the airport "how long do we have to wait" i asked "about an hour but it go passed fairly quick" alvaron said "hey since we didn't have any breakfast i was thinking we go have a samwhich or something" athena said "good idea mum" hera cheered "ok i will go and buy some" alvaron said "can i come" i asked a smile formed oh his face and waved his to followed i happly hurried over to him we walked off to one of the stores we spent couple minuters looking at the products "monring sir and madan what would you like today" the calik asked "ah yes i would one cheese and ham samwhich, one b.l.t samwhich, one chicken and mayo sandwhich, two oran berry drinks" alvaron said "ok sir and what will the lady have" the calik asked a small blush came to my face "could i have an cheese and ham samwhich as well" i said

"ok is that all together" the calik asked i look at alvaron who simply nod his head "ok than that comes to a total of $15" he said alvaron pulled a tenwty dollar bill out the calik toke the bill and gave back a five dollar note as chagne the calik pulled out two ham and cheese samwhichs, one mayo and checken samwhich, an B.L.T samwhich and two oran berry drinks, once we got the oarder we made our way back to rest of our gourp "yaw what di you get me" hare asked "i got you an chicken and mayo samwhich with an a oran berry drink" he replied giving hera her samwhich and drink "as for mum i got you an a cheese and ham samwhich with a oran berry dirnk as well" he said giving athena her meal i pulled out my samwhich and alvaron pulled his one we all started to eat our chioce of breakfast

hera was first to finseh her samwhich than myself athena and alvaron seemed to finseh about the same time "ahh that better" athena said

we walked into the lounge where poeple go wait for there plane as we are all in first class it will be my first time flying from what i have heard first class is were really impornent people go "hey alvaron sorry to ask but how did you get here" i asked "yeah after i toke off with hera i ran on to an ship i hid until we were about half way thought the trip but how ever hera would cry about every hour i kown she would be hungry and everything but i couldn't afford to get seen as they would have truned the ship around but i do wish that i didn't however you can't charge the past but you can hope for a batter tomorrow" he said clamly i truned my shilghtly to see a tear fall from his right eye "well alvaron i love that you cared about hera and looked after her and teached her right and wong but next you take her i will send people to get her and you" athena therten "yes mum" he replied

"good now it is about time we strated to broad the plane" athena said i had a look round to see other pokemon leaving the area for the plane we hurried and followed them i had a look at the plane it was a borring 848 the atendee ask for our ticktes athena pulled them out "ok you four are in here" the atenee ponited to a much more spacesih part of the plane after we walked into the bigger area athena had given us out ticket i had a look at my ticket it said row c seat c4 i looked for the seat that i am ment to be in i found the row were i am going to sit i sat down alvaron toke the sit next to me "well how about that" he said smiling i smiled

it was an other ten or minutes before everyone had taken there sits and waited to take off "ok this is capten skeaking ok we have a nice clam day before us today i hope you sit back and injoye the fiant" the capten sokped soon after he had said that the plane strated to move i looked around i could see alvaron holding his left paw out to me i graped it and held it just by doing that small move made me feel a whole lot safer soon the planed stoped moving i move my head to look out the window so we are on the tarmack the plane strated to speed up until what felt like i was being forced into my seat

 **Sorry my made a misket in chapter three lol any way i fixed it with the chapter that ment to be there lol** **Also do feel free to cooment with ideas there are no bad ones also i have a little poll in my head about Alvrons and Gaias colouts they should dress in ok? cool the poll ends in about twos after is posted thanks** **-fire glaceon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't know Pokémon sadly**

After the plane had came at subtle height I felt the plane level out I look around to see the fight atendee's are walking around Istarted to feel tried I look beside me I saw alvaron was sleeping him self I couldn't but help to feel his face I rised a paw to feel his cheeck as I was about athena stop my paw by useing her paw around the my own "gaia honey you don't want to that" she said "what and why?" I asked with a consufed face "oh the right well when he was young alot of people use to pick on him when ever he fall sleep in his class which was a public school one day he fell sleep in his class one student thought it to be funny to draw on his face well let's just say that that kid walked away with a broken hand" athena recalled

"would he do that to me" I asked "gaia I really don't know what go on in his head at times as far that I know he is just having a dream" she replied I decied to give it go i moved my right paw up to his face i could feel cold chil coming off it i slowly planced my paw on his left check and wait for something to happen but northing happened I could see alvaron had his eyes open sliming at me "gaia your paw feel's so soft" he said rubbing his check aginst my paw "ok that is bit out of his normal self" athen moked alvaron rolled his eyes and soon fell by to sleep I couldn't but feel even more tired I sat in my seat I put my head aginst the head of the seat and colsed my eyes only to fall a sleep an bit later

I looked around to see an palace coved with an thin layer of snow an older looking glaceon running after a blue and black object about half his size "come here you two" he said happliy as well his vioce sound much deeper and more confident "aunty hera help" one of the two objects called out "hehe you got your self in that mess you get your self out" even she sounded older herself than I seen alvaron panting hard as he walked over to me "afternoon hun did you enjoy your sleep" he said slimming "ah yes very much thank you" I replied my vioce sound pretty much the same "hey gaia I that it is going to snow again very soon so we might to go inside" he said I look up at the sky to see a think layer of white clouds

I look around to see an set of ear out of the snow "kids come on it is time to go back inside" I heard alvaron call out a blue head poped out of the snow it had a cream white fin around it's neck right are way I knew it was a varpeon "come on dad five more minuters" the tone of it vioce it was a flemale "sorry sweetheart after all you are an water type you could freeze out here" alavron replied "please" she asked putting on a cute face alvaron looked at it for couple seconds he sigh "ok honey one more minute" he said "yay" the varpeon cheered "also were is your brother" alvaron asked "I am right here dad" an umbreon said "ahh don't do that buddy" alvaron also yelled "sorry daddy" he replied to alvaron "hahe you are my son" alvaron said putting an paw on his head a roughing up his fur on his head "dad" the young male compianed "Gaia" I heard a vioce it sound like alvaron I looked over to alvaron who playing with the two kids

"Gaia wake up" I heard agian I looked around to alvaron running after the two kids "gaia" was said agian than i fainlly woke up I look around to see that i am in a room with light brown paint with drak ork floor some roof to floor curtains than I saw alvaron wearing a black and blue carp "uh alvaron what are you wearing" I asked "what I am wearing is the outfit that I have to ware when i become king and it is best that I ware about a day or two before hand" he replied "uh qiuck question do i have to ware anything?" I asked "it is best that you ware this dress" he replied walking over to a the cupbroad he open it to reveal seveal dirffernt dress "which on do I have to ware" I asked he pulled out an blue and white dress and put it on the bed that I was laying on i had a look at the dress it would fully cover my hine legs

"I will wait outside while you get change" he said walking out of the door and closing the door behine himself to leave me in the again i looked at the dress "is this going to fit me?" i asked myself

alaron

i waited outside of my room for gaia to cahage after mum had heard that i got a girlfriend she had brought few dress for her and store them in my room gaia walked out of my room i looked at feeling weak at the knees than i look at her face i could see a nice blue rose seating nicely in her fur next to her ear "gaia you look really beautiful" I said "th-thank you" she replied blushing like we meet for the first time she walked next to me so her head and mine are next to each other then she started to rub her head agnist mine own so run angist her's "you two are just made for each other" an female said i looked behind my self i could see a mightyena called snow "so are you going to tell who we are?" snow asked

"oh yeah sorry gaia this is snow, snow this is gaia" i said gaia and snow looked at each other something told me that they don't like each other very much "and before anything happens snow is a very close frined of mine" i said quickly they still much each other very much i know snow wanted to my girlfrined very much but i ever saw her in that way "hey alvaron how about you and I go out tonight" snow asked "sorry snow I can't you know the rules while i am wearing this only gaia and my guards are allowed to be close to me" i replied "so that doesn't mean we can't hung out" snow replied "snow i'm sorry about i can't anytime that i do have we be with gaia or getting to know the pleople" i said back "but alvaron i love you since i first seen you" she almost yelled i sigh "snow i know that you had those feeling for me very girl did" i said back

"HAD? I STILL DO WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME WE HAVE KNOWN EACH OTHER MOST OF OUR LIVES AND YET THIS GURSS TYPE IS YOUR GIRLFRINED AND YOU WERE MENT TO BE A UMBERON NOT AND GLACEON!" she yelled I sighed again "snow look you and me were ever going to work out we were pertty much the same in evey way you how it is opppsites attract we were to silmer to each other" i said gaia had moved her tail on my own i look at gaia and slime snow didn't like it how we were getting long "WELL THAN I HOPE YOU AND YOUR WEAK GIRLFRINED LIVE A HAPPY LIFE" she yelled while walking away from us i look at gaia it lookes like something had went off i put my chin on top of her head to show "gaia your not weak you are one of the beautiful and stongst girl i have ever meet and i and glad that your with me" i whispered "but she is right i am weak to all most types" she softly replied and starting to cry

"gaia your not weak" i say back "how are you so sure about that" gaia asked "gaia came with me i want to show you some thing" i said taking her paw with my own i pulled her a long for a bit until we came up to an door which i push open with my head the sun light flooded the hallway i blinked a few times i look at gaia who still has an tear in her eye "gaia i really want to show you something that i worked on while i did live here" i said softly she lifted her head to look at me i smlie as she lifted her head i move my right paw in front of me she place her left paw on my right paw soon after she move her tail around mine i did the around her's after we walk into the sunlight i could see that gaia blink alot more than i did she could see a graden full of plants from trees to flowers to small ground covers "what is this place" gaia asked "gaia is the graden that dad and myself made or lest started saddly we ever got to compelting it" i replied

"how about we finsher it for him?" Gaia asked I smiled "sound like a plan but more importently we have to go and meet the people so they know who will be king and queen are" i said "can't we do that later" gaia asked "well we can but it is best that soon as possblie they don't like to wait" i said "ok than let's go than and who's room was i in" she asked "you were in my room" i replied "ok than why do you dress are you a girlyboy" she asked "what no mum broght than when she heard that your my girlfirend she went out broght a coulpe dress for you" i replied quckly letting an small blush form "i hate you" i said playfuly "and i hate you too" she replied with a smile after i had i led the way the out of my home and to the main hall of the palace "oh that remaines me mum said that there was going to be an ball on tonight i don't know for but would you like to join me?" i asked "i would love to join you" gaia replied

about an ten minutes we had final made it out front of the palace "didn't you grow up here" gaia remaked "i haven't been here for six years so i am allowed to make some miskets" i replied "hehe i am playing with you" she replied after an other ten or so minuters we made it out of the palace gaia and i made our way to the palace gate that keeps people out the gate guards looked at us he made a movent with his hand and the gate was opened to allow us to walk throw than two guards soon followed after us gaia and i walk into the shopping area of the kingdom evryone was looking at me but i am use to it from being an child but now i am older it feel differnet somehow and most people were looking at gaia we walked around seveal people ran up to us the two guards were standing next to us as to tell people to keep away

after allowing soon people to meet me agian "alvaron ah how many people did you meet an day?" gaia asked "well most of them were for mum and dad some day about i meet about 20 people day at lest some times more" i replied "what" she replied surpied "i know it may sound a lot but i sat while my pairents talked they did take my input part of thier thinking" i replied "but now you need think for every one i do feel scread not for myself but for you as well" i replied "what do you mean by that alvaron" she asked "well after all we be ruling" i replied "oh" she replied i give gaia a small kiss on her forehead "aww" came from the corwed "they are so cute" came from an other than a kid ranning from a store owerner "someone stop that thife" he yelled i look to mt right

the kid ran into me with full force i open my eyes to revel that i was on my back and the child pantting hard than the store owner ran up and picked the kid up by it's neck i look at the kid something told me that is was trying to live "Hey" i yelled to the owner he look at me "PUT THAT KID DOWN RIGHT NOW" i damned "and who are you" he asked "you really wnat to know i will show you who i am" i said got an ice beam ready "alvaron clam down plaese" i heard gaia cry i stoped right away "wait alvaron the missing prince" he asked walking back "yep and now i will pay for what the kid taken from you" i said claming down he

look at me with a an agairly face than it came to me this store owner hates kids he even hated me but mum and dad always wanted me to grow up like any other kid would even i stole somethings but mum always paid for it soon after i came home with it the kid had hide behinde me and gaia, gaia and i would give him a very bad day if we both sent an attack i look at him with a look he look back with a attack ready face i move my head side to side saying no he luge at me but one of the guards hit him with a rock smash braeking his arm he just fell to the guy crying in pain "here you go kid don't worry i did the same" i said giving the child a bit of money she bowed and ran off

gaia look at me i simply smile "your really nice" gaia said "well i was a kid once as well i did the same as well" i replied she smile we spent the rest of the day walking aound the place meeting everyone talking to people as well soon after the day was coming to a close one of the guard said it is best if we made our way back before night comes we were making our way back when mum was walking with some guards "hello sweetly and gaia how was you first day?" mum asked "it is a bit much to warp my head around it" gaia replied "don't worry about it alvaron here will help you get use to it" mum replied "hey athena why do we have to have some guards with us at all times" gaia asked "gaia they are there to keep you safe and make it harder for people to hurt you" mum replied

"anyway i will see you two at home plaese don't wake hera" mum said walking away gaia and I nod our heads we counited our walk back once we made it to the gate the guards walked off most likly back to there posts or to there familys the gate opened we walked thorw it cosled behind us we counted to walk in the palace which i called home we walk to the home we walked into the main hall were a lot of thing have been held before one of them was an bell when i was nine years old and it was my first one that i was allowed to take part in and i had to dance which i am not very good my self "hey alve can you show me were we have to sit?" gaia asked "you see those four seats at the end of this room" i asked "yeah" she replied "that is were we sit but we are not allow to yet in two days we will be

i know that it may be tab bit early but do you want to go to sleep" i said "yeah i would like that" gaia replied "ok gaia let's go" i said walking gaia closely followed me until we come that to my room "oh yeah i forght hat we will be sharing my room sory i mean ou room" i said with a blush coming to my face gaia and i walk over to our bed hey gaia if you don't mine but i am going o have an shower if that is ok with you" i asked "i don't mine i was thinking of myself" gaia replied "how about you go first" i asked gaia nod her head and walk over the shower "oh gaia you forghot to pick a night dess" i said picking one for her i walk over to the shower and kock on the door and waited

until gaia opened the door with a towl aound her body "thank you" gaia said aking the night dress i walk back to my bed i toke an seat on my bed to wait "how can i tell her that we are meant to be married tomorrow it is going to be hard to tell her" i said to myself "sigh it is going to be hard" i sighed gaia came out of the shower about ten minutes later wearing the night dress that i picked for her an light pruple dress that look really beautiful on her "alve is there something on your mine" gaia asked "no, no" i replied quickly "you sure about that" gaia asked "well ah you see the thing is well-" "i know what this is about you are worryed that we have to be married by tomorrow well i would marry you as you have already ask" gaia replied

"what really" i asked "Alvaron i love you i want to with you the rest of my life" gaia replied "i know you do but our-" gaia planced her paw over my mouth "shh don't worry about it we will figuer it out when we get there" gaia said "yeah but what happens if something bad happens and we can't see it out" i replied "then we get help" she replied "i guess so-" "alvaron it has been an long day lets ge some sleep and see what tomorrow has for us ok?" she asked i nod my head "good go take an shower you have bit of an smell" she said i nod argin i pick some clothes to ware while i am sleep i walk over to the shower after i had my shower feeling a lot better and clan i walk back to the bed that gaia and i going to share

as i lied down on the bed gaia copy me and did the same i lied looking at gaia face as she did the same to me an guard soon came in just to check on us i look at the guard the guard nod its head and left the room i blow out the candle that is next's to us i start to fell sleep until i felt gaia move into my side i could hear her soft beathing i soon fell ansleep as well

athena

"john our son is becoming a such an good man he has gotten his self an girlfirend and going to king and his girlfried is going to be queen if she chooses to marry him but i do think she wants to marry him when they are of age to" i said to my sons dad 'i wish you were still here' i wishpered to myself i walk away from his garve it was an cold night i could see some fog from evey time my beath would come out "still an glaceon just not that but an shiny i already know that he was and he lucky to meet azelf when he was bron than the other two a few years later i can't help but wonder will he meet all them" i wishpered to myself i look up at the sky black sky had a small sliver tone to it meaning that it could snow or even rain

i was making my way back to the palace when it started to snow i was happy that it was snowing this would be gaia's first seeing the snow if she hasn't before hand i hurryed up my pace so i could be inside so i don't get an cold i got inside the palace one of the seavents meet me "evening my lady did you enjoy your talk?" she asked "i do feel better but i do wish that he was still here with us" i replied saddly " i understen my lady but you have to move on" she replied "i know, i know but when some you love had pass away you just feel empty with out them" i said "but you still have your boy and girl" she counted

"*sigh* i know but i got to go now" i said waling away i walk inside the palace until i come to alvarons room the two guards that are posted there to keep him and gaia safe they look at me and move to the side allowing me to enter my son room i pop my head in i look at the bed that has two bodys under the sheets they remined me of john and i when we were younger i smile at the shight i look a little pass the bed i found a small plush glaceon that john borght him after we got home from were i was standing it had a thin layer of dust on it i smlie 'could that be the reson why he become an glaceon?' i ask my self i colse the door while walking away from his room

just seeing those two make me feel happy again knowing that my baby boy is growing up but i do hope that they make the right chosees in life when i pass away my self but i know that is going to be while that day when he ran away from me i just feel like an horrble preson and like i have failed of being an mother to him i do want to know what was going on in his head when he did but the pass is the pass all we can do is learn from them

when i came to my room it felt cold both of my kids dad had died ares died from being sick and john died bying being killed by some one more than likely an dark type if only the two could have meet while they where live i slowly walked to my dresser i open an draw to pull an night dress to ware while in bed but i felt to tied to change so i put it back i close the darw walk back over to the bed i let my self fell onto my bed i move around an bit until i found my self under the clovers of my bed

i felt my eye lied feel really heavy knowing that i could fell sleep at any monent i close my eyes and fell sleep almost right away before i fell sleep i swer i heard a goodnight my love i will be waitin for u.

i was sitting in the palace's graden it had lots of tree acting as an roof from the sun fowllow by mid high flower blushes and blushes than lots of small and colour ful flower covering the ground i was sitting next to an shiny glaceon with brown eyes i could tell that it was my son wearing a nice blue shorts and an a black shirt

than a leafeon with lovely bright green ears and tail that she was wearing an dress as well the dress is black and gold who was followed by an young eevee that had brown fur in all of its right places and a cream colour mane around its neck who was wearing a simply blue dress walk up to me and alvaron "afternoon hun" she said sounding older but more tied "oh and afternoon mum" she quickly added "mum?" i questioned "mum don't you remember gaia and I got married and you said that gaia could call you mum as well" alvaron answer

"really slowly I must have forgotten" i laugh "good ol granum forgotten that mummy and daddy got married" the young eevee said while smiling showing a good set of teeth meaning the child was older than five years old i had a closer look at alvaron i could see he look lot stonger, smarter, more protective and even more happy than i look over at gaia she look more beautiful, an lot quicker, and happy these two are just made for each other like well sutff that fits togeter as well alvaron was wearing an carp with the kingdoms cest on it gaia was also wearing one yet the kid wasn't wearing one but wearing a dress i look at gaia again i could

see that gaia had a small bump in her belly telling me that alvaron and gaia is going to have an other child soon for a twenty-two-year-old see look really happy i shift my vison towards alvaron he look like he had something on his mine but don't let it get to him as the kid was sitting next to him soon the kid started to fall sleep resting its head on alvarons side he smiled he lean over to pick it up by the extra amount of fur that is on its neck he walk off to put the kid in its bed

"he is really a good dad isn't he?" i herd gaia ask "yeah i guess he is, hey ah qiuck question since having your kid has it change you or alvaron in any way?" i asked "hmm well when you put it like that i guess it has but for the better i can really see alvaron becoming a good father figure to her" she answered

i open my eyes to see that the sun just over the halfway point in the sky i hope out of bed i walk over to the window i look out over the kingdom that i called home for the last twenty years i could easy spot a pair of eeveelution walking long the main road without any guards guess he whats to feel like an common still i know i would but to many people here would try and do something to me i was about to head out when i remember that i don't have a shower last night so i was walk over to my bathroom that was connected to my room (and yes almost all room have a connect bathroom but the dinning room and the kitchen)

i open the door to it i look around very thing in its place i walk into my bathroom toke a left i lean over to turn on the hot and cold water taps allowing the right amount of heat and cold i let the water fill the bath until to the point where i wanted it i turn off the taps the water sat there resting i toke off my clothes and slowly steped in the bath the water coming up to my chest i (note she is already laying on her back) was resting in the water thinking how alvaron and gaia lives could be like

what could it be like i know that they are made for each other i was laying in the bath for about half an hour before i got out i wap a towle around me i walk back into my bed room i walk over to my dresser pick out an shirt and a pair of shorts after i got dressed i walk to my bedroom door i open it by turning the handle with no effot the door open to northing but an empty hallway i decide to walk down it to have an look at alvarons room as i walk there were photos of john, myself and alvaron when he was much younger

i do wish that i could have seen him grow up into the preson he is now but what events happened to make him change into this person from the first call i had with him those weeks ago he said that he had meet a girl name gaia and he had eveolved into an glaceon meaning gaia must have been picked on by a other gruss type, dragon type or something along those lines i soon reach alvaron's and gaia's room i open the door by giving it a small push it open up showing the dull looking room that still had a ten year old look to it i had an other look at the small glaceon push i walk over to it i pick it up i hug it it gives me memorys of his child hood that i was a part

i was about to put it back down in it place when i notetis a black and blue card that had been hidden under the toy i pick it than i put the toy back how i pick it up i open the card to read

Happy brithday dad

I hope you have an aswome dad with mum and I

I love you very much dad, Mum loves you even more than I do

Happy brithday Dad love your son alvaron

(Happy brithday dad

I hope you have an aswome day with mum and I

I love you very much dad, Mum loves you even more than I do

Happy brithday Dad love your son alvaron)

"poor alvaron very have even got the chance to give this to jhon" i said out loud "mum" i heard i look behinde to see alvaron in a clok with the kindgom chcest on it standing at the door with gaia by his side i saw alvaron let a small smile grow on his face "i see you have found dad's brithday card that i made him before he... you know" he chock "alvaron his card is vey beautiful but it was shame that he passed away" i said trying to keep the truth soft as possible.

 **Sorry it toke me so long to write this my bad but oh well sorry for spelling mistakes I will try to being an other out in a few weeks**

 **Yeah as you seem I did say thing at the start sorry if you have any ideas that I could see let me know thanks comment and review**

 **-Fire Glaceon**


End file.
